


Isabella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Series: Isabella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, F/M, Generation Gap, Hermione Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Snape Bashing, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an amazingly NORMAL term at Hogwarts Isabella Potter is returning to Privet Drive. Sirius Black, the mass murderer and traitor never showed his face during Third Year. But there is this really good looking blue eyed man hanging around recently. And he reminds her of someone, she just cant' put her finger on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New clothes and Stalkers

**Author's Note:**

> I've split the story up differently than I did on fanfiction.net. Each date is a different chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking down at the ground she was startled to see some familiar shoes balancing someone on a motorcycle. Now where had she seen those shoes before? Letting her eyes trail up she almost squeaked. It was the guy from earlier! Something inside her screamed  _STALKER!!_

**July 5, 1994  
Surrey, England**

Isabella Lily Potter was bored. She had been back from Hogwarts for a full week now and she wasn’t allowed outside of her room because of what happened last summer. So she sat at her window. They had never caught Sirius Black. It had been a full year since he had escaped and no one had see hide or hair of him. So she had dealt with those  _stupid_  dementors for no bloody reason! That stupid Minister of Magic had said that it was for her protection "just in case". She had nearly died how many times because they had tried to kiss her? She had been lucky that Remus had agreed to teach her the Patronus Charm. Then again this was the same Minister that arrested Hagrid so that "they could be seen doing something".

She wondered what happened to that giant dog she had seen as she had run away last summer. It had been so huge…like a bear…was that what a Grim looked like? Looking out the window her breath caught.  _Hello there._

On the sidewalk under her window was a tall dark haired blue eyed man… looking up at her.  His hair was long and pulled back at the nape of his neck and he wore jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket,despite the heat outside. She had seen him walk by several times over the week. He seemed familiar…she blushed as he winked at her and walked away. Oh Merlin. Quietly opening her window she leaned out in a way that she thought was discreet. Apparently it wasn’t because he had turned around and smirked at her before walking off laughing. Blushing madly she slammed her window down.

Life was so much simpler when she thought boys had cooties. First year she still thought boys were slightly icky. Second year the whole school hated her so she didn’t get the chance to even think about it. And this past year she had the opportunity with Hogsmead, but she hadn’t gotten her slip signed… and then the whole dementor fiasco. So there was no chance for her to even try and get a date. Ah well maybe if she stayed out of Uncle Vernon’s way this summer she could get him to sign her slip for her.

The locks on her door clicking brought her back to the real world. “Girl we’re going to the cinema. You are to stay in here and no funny business!”

“Yes Uncle Vernon.” This was just the opportunity that she was waiting for! He slammed the door shut and locked all the locks. She listened as they all left the house and the car drove off. Jumping up she searched under her bed for her broom. She had managed to sneak it out of her trunk in the cupboard the other day. She had been looking at her reflection and had hated the fact that she had all these hand me down clothes that didn’t fit! And they weren’t attractive at all! She had money. Loads of it! She just needed to get it exchanged for muggle money so she could go shopping. But first… she had to get out of the house. She quickly grabbed her Invisibility Cloak, her wand and her bag of money. Throwing on the cloak she opened her window and she somehow managed to hang on to her broom slightly and get it to lower her to the ground. Hiding it in the bushes she looked down the street both ways. No one... good. She had to be quick about this. They would go to the movies and go out to eat afterwards. Then they would most likely go to some store and buy Dudley whatever he wanted.

Taking off her cloak she stuck her wand out in the air and waited. Soon a loud BOOM rattled the nearby windows. She smiled and waved at the conductor. “Hey Stan! Hey Ernie!”

“Izzy! How nice ta see ya! Where ya headed?”

“Leaky Cauldron.”

“L’right then get yer self comfortable!”

And they were off. What Isabella didn’t know was that someone had seen her. Blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Smart and resourceful, a perfect mix of both her parents.”

* * *

**London, England  
Leaky Cauldron **

As always her head was spinning as she jumped off the Knight Bus. “Thanks Stan! Thanks Ernie!” Without waiting for his response she rushed off and into the Leaky Cauldron. “Hey Tom!”

“Izzy are you needin a room again?” the old bartender laughed.

“Nah not this time Tom. Just here to visit Gringotts then I’m off.” She waved at him and few more people then tapped the right brick before walking into the alley. She loved it here. It smelled so much better than the city did. Taking off in a sprint she waved at a few people that she had met during her stay here. She bound up the stairs and into the bank. Hopefully she didn’t run into any of the Professors here. That would be bad. She stood in line for a few minutes before it was finally her turn.

“Hello Teller Girphook.” Said Goblin looked up shocked.

“Ah Miss Potter, What can I do for you today?”

“I need to exchange some galleons for muggle money.” She smiled sweetly. She always liked Griphook. He was the first Goblin she met.

“Very well then.” She handed over the amount that she wanted exchanged. It had taken her forever to figure out how much she would need to exchange for the amount that she had needed. Thankfully she had Hermione as a friend. They had figured out that in order to buy a decent sized wardrobe for summer, fall, and winter she would need five hundred galleons. That was roughly the equivalent of two thousand five hundred pounds. [1] 

* * *

She was standing on the side walk deciding if she wanted to call for the Knight Bus from here or go back to the Leaky Cauldron and do it, wearing one of her new outfits and about ten bags. She had on a pair of light washed ripped jeans tucked into some new black and green trainers and a black shirt under a green button up. She had even gotten new glasses. They were square and black. Her long black hair was loose and fell in actual waves today instead of being untamable. She looked like a Slytherin … but the sales girl had insisted that it made her eyes stand out.

Looking down at the ground she was startled to see some familiar shoes balancing someone on a motorcycle. Now where had she seen those shoes before? Letting her eyes trail up she almost squeaked. It was the guy from earlier! Something inside her screamed  _STALKER!!_  But he had such pretty blue eyes… and a nice smile. Wait… that’s how the normally get you. Right it’s decided she was going back to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Need some help?” his silky voice washed over her as he leaned casually on his motorcycle.

She blinked as she looked up at him. “Heh?” Oh so articulate Izzy.

“Do you need some help? You’re the girl in the window. I live near you.” Creeper.

“My mum told me to never accept anything from strangers.” Hah! Take that!

“Did she now?” Oh shit. He sounded like he knew she was lying.

“Yep! Thanks though Mister! Gotta go now!” snatching her bags she took off at a full run towards the Leaky Cauldron, his laughter carried on the wind with her. Oh Merlin. She looked down at the watch that she had bought in the Alley and cursed. She needed to get home NOW. Stopping to make sure no one was looking and that cute guy wasn’t following her. Cute?! He was a total creeper! She needed to write Hermione about him. Shaking her head she called for the Knight Bus.

“Privet Drive Ernie! And step on it!”          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I used a converter to figure this out. I can't remember what site it was though.


	2. The Creeper known as Orion Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Funny green eyes. Now come down here so we can finish our conversation." - Orion Black to Izzy

**July 6, 1994** **  
****Surrey, England**

She had just barely made it upstairs and managed to hide her things and change when they pulled up last night. Her accidental magic had come through for her for once and had locked all her locks just as teh door downstairs had opened. Laying in her bed as she listened to her Uncle and cousin snore she couldn’t help but think that there was something suspicious about that guy. How did he find her? Was he a wizard too? Maybe it was just a coincidence that they had ended up in the same place. And maybe he  _was_  just being nice. But something about him just confused her. He reminded her of someone… she just couldn’t think of who it was. 

It was now mid-day and she was outside working in the front yard. She was hungry and Dudley had punched her in the ribs earlier.

“Well fancy seeing you here green eyes.”

She froze before she slowly turned around. “Or should I call you Cinderella? Since you seem so fond of showing up in rags one minute and actual clothes the next?” That was the worst pickup line she had ever heard. Wait... what?

“What are you my stalker now?” He looked like he had been slapped. “I’m sorry.” She sighed. “That was rude. I’m hungry and my cousin is a being a prat.” She stuck her hand out. “Izzy Potter.” His stricken look changed quickly to a delighted one.

His roguish grin made her heart flutter. As he was about to shake her hand and answer her disaster struck.

“GIRL! What do you think you are doing?!”

She spun around quickly almost frantic. Oh God she would get the beating of a lifetime for this. “Your Mum?

“No, thank Merlin.” She whispered before she could stop herself. As her Aunt stomped out onto the lawn she couldn’t help but back up. Anywhere felt safer than in the house now. Even with her would be stalker. Her Aunt stopped short however and gasped wide eyed.

“You!” Her? What did she do?

“Uh oh.” Her creeper mumbled. Did he know her Aunt Petunia?

“See you later green eyes!” And just like that he was gone. He had apparated! So he was a wizard!

“You are to stay away from him you hear me!” Startled by her Aunts outburst she nodded. She was about to ask why, but her Aunts eyes look suspiciously moist. “Now get inside and clean yourself up. It’s lunch time.”                             

* * *

She was writing a letter to Hermione telling her what had happened. She wrote all about the guy and how she first saw him. And then when they actually met. And then this last encounter.

_Mione_

_I need some help. I’m lost and really don’t know what to do. You know how I told you that I was finally gunna go buy me my own things? Well I did it the other day. But that isn’t want I need help with. You see there’s this guy. Well honestly I don’t know much about him. I don’t even know his name yet. He passes by the window all the time. And he always winks at me. He’s an older good looking guy. Dark hair, slight tan, bright blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. Even had a motorcycle! But… well when I went shopping the other day I ran into him. He knew who I was. Well he recognized me as the girl from the window and I was dressed in all new clothes! Then he offered me help. Something about it just seemed so… stalkerish that I told him that my mum told me to never accept anything from strangers. But it was like he KNEW that I was lying. That’s not all of it though. Today I was outside working in the yard and he showed up again and called me green eyes. I asked if he was stalking me and he looked so stricken that I apologized and told him my name. I know I shouldn’t have! But I get the feeling he already knew it. But then again… I think he was a wizard… no I **know**  he’s a wizard… so that explains how he might have known who I was and how I was lying about my mum. Right as he was about to introduce himself, Aunt Petunia came out of the house. She recognized him. And he knew her. He said goodbye and then he just… vanished… apparated away. She told me to stay away from him. But I didn’t get to ask why because she looked like she wanted to cry. I mean… if he is a wizard and my Aunt didn’t know him she would have told me to stay away from him anyways. And that normally wouldn’t bother me. I would still talk to him. But she really looked upset. Please help._

_Izzy_

“Take this to Hermione girl. And wait for her response.” Opening the window she let her snowy friend out. “Please hurry back… and be safe…” she whispered. She was about to lean back in and shut the window when a figure under the street lamp leaning on his motorcycle caught her eye.

“What are you doing here? You really  **are**  a creeper!” She hissed.

He laughed. “Funny green eyes. Now come down here so we can finish our conversation.” Her heart leaped up into her throat. Was he insane?

She shook her head. “Why not?” he almost whined.

“I’m not supposed to talk to you anymore. Or go near you.”

“Says who?”

“Aunt Petunia.”

“Oh her. Ol’ Tuney needs to loosen up!”

“So you do know her?” He grinned.

“Course I do.”

“How? I know you’re a wizard. Aunt Petunia doesn’t like our kind.” His grin grew bigger as she questioned him.

“Come down here and I’ll tell you.” He offered. He was trying to tempt her. But she really wanted to know. It reminded her of the saying ‘Come to the dark side… We have cookies!’ She backed away from the window slightly .

“I can’t.” he frowned about to try and tempt her again. “The locks to my doors are on the outside…” She could have sworn she heard a growl come from him.

“And you can’t do magic out of school… I could-” she interrupted him.

“No! I’ve already had a house elf try and “protect me” and his magic almost got me expelled!”

He blinked. “House Elf?”

She nodded. “His name is Dobby. I freed him from his abusive master a few years back.”

His eyes widened and snorted. “Oh Cissy must be having a fit! Lucius too!”

“You know the Malfoys?”

“I have the unfortunate luck of being related to them.” He drawled out. “Don’t worry, I’m nothing like them. I’m nice.” He flashed her his best smile making her heart flutter again. “Now come on then! Jump! I’ll catch you!”

“J-jump?” He nodded.

“Not afraid of heights are you?” he taunted.

“No! I was the youngest seeker in a century to play at Hogwarts! I’m not afraid of heights!” she tensed.

“Youngest Seeker in a century?” he sounded surprised.

“That’s right! I got to play in first year!”

“Well then. Jump.” She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a black shirt and tight green sweats. Slytherin colors again. She was just going down to talk right? Right. She snatched her wand off her table and nodded. She slipped on her trainers before going back to the window.

Sticking her back out the window she balanced herself on the edge. “You better catch me!”

“I will! Mar- I promise!” She looked back at him oddly before letting go. Closing her eyes she tried to think of herself doing a dive on her broom. It was just like that! Suddenly strong arms caught her.

“Gott’cha.” He whispered in her ear.

“T-thanks.” He grinned at her. “C-can you put me down?”

He seemed to contemplate it before placing her on the ground. He noticed her wand and looked at her oddly.

“I still don’t know your name…” she pointed it at him. She might not be able to beat him, but just in case. She could give herself time to get away.

“Orion.” He looked amused.

“Orion?”

“Orion Black.” She jerked away.

“Black? So you know…” she gasped out and took a step back.

He looked towards the left and frowned. “I guess you could say that… yeah I knew him…” Looking back at her he smirked. “You gunna put that thing away?”

“How do I know you’re not here to hurt me and take me to him? They said he was after me.” She challenged.

He let out a barking laugh. “I was an Auror kid. If I wanted to hurt you I could have already done it!” Her stomach dropped. Oh Merlin. He whipped his wand out, “I Orion Black swear I am not here to hurt you or take you to Sirius Black!” A flashed sealed the deal. “Lumos.” The area around them lit up.

She slowly lowered her wand and looked left and right. No Owls. “So how do you know Aunt Petunia? She looked upset after you left…”

“Tuney? Upset? Well looks like she did have some feelings left after all…” He paused. “Well like I said my last names Black… I knew him and that’s how she knew me. I was at your parents wedding.”

“You were there?!” He was that much older than her? To her he looked like he was in his twenties! “You knew my parents?!”

“Course I did! Oh the stories I could tell you!” He motioned towards his motorcycle. “C’mon let’s go somewhere we can talk.” Warning bells went off in her head. All the horror stories of kidnappings she had heard from teachers kept popping up.

“I vowed I wouldn’t hurt you kid. I’ll bring ya back here.” He noticed when she hesitated. He took of his jacket and handed it to her, then handed her a helmet. “Here put these on. Your mum would kill me if I let you on it without them.” She looked at them before slipping on the jacket and walking over to the motorcycle slowly. Nodding she put the helmet on and slid on behind him.

Soon they were roaring off. It felt like she was on her broom! He weaved in and out of traffic deftly and soon they were at a late night burger restaurant. He lifted her off the bike and took off her helmet. When he turned she started trying to tame the mess that was her hair. It looked like a birds nest! She needed a hair tie!

“It looks fine green eyes.” Orion laughed at her. “Your dad never could get his hair to lay down either. I think he just finally cut it off short enough that it didn’t matter. Grew back the next day though.”

“Well I’m not about to cut my hair! I just need to get some of that stuff that Lavender was talking about…” she fiddled with her hair. “My friend Mione’s hair is the same but hers gets worse when we get to school. Her hair is actually normally curly then it gets to be a frizzy mess at school.” She rambled as they ordered.

“Is that so? And what stuff are you talking about? Sleakeasy's?” At her nod he grinned. “It won’t work. Your father tried it.” He leaned over and brushed a lock out of her face. “I think it looks fine.” She blushed and munched on a french-fry. This guy knew her parents! He was too old for her! But he was cute…

“Are you in Slytherin?” He sounded almost disparaging.

“Nope Gryffindor!” She grinned.

“This is twice I’ve seen you in black and green like that.”

Looking down at her attire she frowned. “Well the sales lady said it looked good on me… brought out my eyes…”

She winced suddenly. Her ribs still hurt from where Dudley had punched her. “Izzy? What’s wrong?”

“Nothin…my cousin was just being a prat earlier…” she trailed off. He didn’t need to know anything that happened at home. It had been a while since Uncle Vernon had touched her at all. Since before second year actually. Right before the twins saved her.

His eyes were narrowed as he leaned across the table. “Did he hit you Izzy?”

She shrunk down in her seat at the look in his eyes. “He didn’t hit me that hard… and just on my side…” she whispered. In fact Dudley and his gang had stopped Izzy Hunting a while back. They had gotten tired of never catching after the summer of her first and second years.

“Does he normally hit you?”

“He can’t normally catch me…but Uncle Vernon had just yelled at me and he caught me off guard.” That was the wrong thing to say because he growled. He actually growled!

“Did you just… did you just growl?”

He grinned crookedly. “I’m an animagus… it sometimes slips through.”

“Really? Cool! What are you?” She lit up. Ever since Remus had told her about what her father turning into an animagus to go running with him on the full moons she had always wanted to try it.

“I’ll show you when we leave here.” He laughed and patted her on the head. She scrunched her nose and swatted at his hand.

They sat there for a few hours laughing and trading stories about school and her parents. Part of her was still apprehensive about trusting him, but she couldn’t help but trust him. It helped that he was cute… no cute wasn’t the right word for him. Handsome… debonair…suave… those were better words. And his jacket smelled good too…

“Ready to go?” he asked startling her out of her thoughts.

“Heh?” Oh god.

“You are your father’s daughter Izzy! Who were you day dreaming about?” He laughed as he pulled her up quickly and they walked outside.

“I wasn’t day dreaming!”She pouted.

“Hah! He used to get that same look on his face when he was thinking about your Mum!” Her faced scrunched up. “And your mum used to look like that when he hit on her!” her face lit up at the mention that she was like both of her parents.

“So come on who is he Izzy? Your boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend! And it’s none of your business!”

He stopped and grinned. “No boyfriend? Didn’t you go to Hogsmead?”

She shook her head. “Couldn’t go… not with  _him_  on the loose…” Orion winced. “Then with the dementors and my reaction to them…”

“Your reaction to them? Do you react badly to them?” He frowned. He looked almost pained.

She shuffled her feet and looked down. “I remember that night… I can here mum…” She looked up at him and he looked horrified. “It’s alright though! Remus taught me the Patronus Charm!”

“Remus?” He croaked out.

“Yep! He was our DADA teacher this past year!” She grinned and nodded.

“They let a werewolf teach?”

“He was the best one we had so far!” She stomped her foot. “Way better than s-stuttering Q-Quirrell and that git Lockheart! He taught me how to cast the Patronus Charm!”

“You can cast a Patronus?” he sounded doubtful.

“Corporal and everything!” His eyes narrowed.

“Prove it.”

“Underage remember?” she glared at him.

“Hmmm… I know the perfect place… but it’s not safe yet for you… give me a few days to get it cleaned up and then you can show me…” he looked thoughtful.

“What do you mean perfect place? They will still be able to tell won’t they?” There was a place she could do magic during the summer?

“Oh it’s an old family home. It’s unplottable and is under plenty of wards and charms so they won’t be able to tell when you do magic. It’s where I’ve been staying since I got back into town.” He grinned. “I’ve been cleaning it up… was a mess! Doxies and all sorts of nasties inside it.”

“Back into town? Where did you go?” She had been meaning to ask him all night where he had been. If he was as close to her parents as it sounded she wanted to know why he didn’t take her with him. She would have been better off! She understood why Remus couldn’t have taken her. Werewolves aren’t allowed to have kids.

“I was… unreachable… off the grid you could say.” He answered slowly.

“Oh.” She looked down.

“If I could have I would have taken you kid…” he put his arm around her and hugged her. He really did smell good… “Come on let’s go to the park.”

“Why the park?” She asked as she pulled her helmet on.

“You wanna see my anigamus for right?” At her nod he started the motorcycle and took off towards the nearby park. When they got there they went to the part with the most trees. Once again she was apprehensive about him but brushed it off. He had yet to hurt her. And he did make that vow.

“Right then. Ready?” when she nodded he shifted forms. He was a giant black dog! Oh!

“It was you that I saw last summer!” she breathed out. He nodded as he trotted over, his tail wagging. Something in the back of her head was bugging her. Something Remus had hinted at but she had never understood his hints. Slowly she reached her hand out to pet him. He was huge! His foot started thumping as she scratched behind his ear making her giggle. It reminded her of something from when she was little. She squeaked when he pounced on her, knocking her to the ground and started licking her face.

“Ack! Stop it! No!” she was laughing loudly now. “S-stop it Orion!” he had stopped but he was still pinning her to the ground his whole body shaking from his wagging tail. He shifted back and they were nose to nose. Oh Merlin. She was glad it was dark because she was blushing like crazy. He just grinned at her wickedly before rolling off of her. Or she thought he was rolling off of her, but he took her with him and stood up still holding her.

“Time to get you back green eyes.” He tightened his hold on her. “Hold on, I’ll apparate us back.” She felt a pulling in her gut and then they were in her room. How? “You’re so tiny Izzy. Almost pixie like.” He whispered. She bit her lip and blushed. Suddenly Hedwig flew through the window saving her.

“Hedwig!! Oh Mione’s letter!” he put her down and she ran over to her owl. She absently stroked her feathers as she un-rolled the letter and read it.

_Isabella,_

Izzy rolled her eyes. Hermione insisted on calling her by her full name. She told her that it was more elegant than “Izzy”.

_First off I am ever so happy that you finally went out and bought your own things! But I do wish you had asked for one of the professors or someone older to go with you out! You should be careful! They still have yet to find Sirius Black! This man sounds suspicious hanging around like that! And remember kidnappers are always charismatic! And if he’s good looking like you say he is it will work that much more for him! You should tell Dumbledore about him! Especially if he is a Wizard! Gorgeous smile or not! I know you don’t like your Aunt and Uncle but if she wasn’t mad at you but upset with him maybe you should actually listen to her. Write me back!_

_Hermione_

Well it was a bit too late for that now. And he promised he wouldn’t hurt her… he brought her back home and didn’t take her to Sirius Black even though they were related. She worried her lip. Should she tell him she couldn’t see him anymore? Mione was normally always right… but she was also a stickler for the rules. And maybe this was just the part of her that she got from her father speaking… but rules were made to be broken.

“Gorgeous smile huh?” Her eyes widened and she jerked around.

“You’re not supposed to read my letter! It’s private!” He grinned and just laughed. A sudden noise from down the hall kept her from retaliating.

“Uncle Vernon!” She gasped in horror. “You need to go!” She started pushing him towards the window. “You need to go now! Or he’ll…”

“He’ll what? What will he do Izzy?” He had turned around out of her reach. “What will he do to you Izzy?”

“He’ll… he’ll… you need to go!” He frowned and nodded before jumping out of her window nimbly. Quickly she turned off her light and dove under her covers where she began to pray. The locks on her door began to unlock.  _Please, please, please believe that I’m asleep!_ When nothing happened she peered out from under her lashes. It was her Aunt Petunia not Uncle Vernon. What was she doing here?

She heard a sigh, “Oh Lily…”[1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Maybe it's because I'm close with my sister... and maybe it's because I've also seen that deleted scene between Harry and Petunia, but I don't think she ever _hated_ Lily. I think she was just jealous.


	3. Mission: Homework!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't help it. She had started humming the theme to Mission Impossible as she snuck down the stairs.

**July 31, 1994  
Surrey, England**

She couldn't help it. She had started humming the theme to Mission Impossible as she snuck down the stairs. But she was trying to get to the cupboard so she could put her books back. It was July, the day of her birthday and she had the sudden urge to do her summer work. And not half-ass it either… no she was actually going to study and take time doing it. She wasn't going to wait until the train ride. So the first thing she did was go out and get spiral notebooks to take notes in. She wasn't going to actually write on any parchment until she was one hundred percent sure that she had everything that she wanted to write down. And because she wasn't quite sure about her potions essay she sent it off to Remus. Normally she would send it to Hermione, but after hearing stories of her Mum from Orion she didn't want to depend on her friend as much. That and the other witch was in France with her parents. So she was waiting for Remus to send it his critique back.

For several nights since that day that her aunt had seen Orion, the older woman had been checking up on her nightly. And it was always at different times. Luckily she had decided not to sneak out to see Orion, no matter how much he pleaded and tempted her. She just had the feeling that she needed to stay in for a few days. Something was off… Aunt Petunia never checked on her. And after that first night she was confused. Her aunt had always spoken badly about her mum and dad. So why was her aunt so… upset and clingy recently? But that had only lasted for a week. So after that she had quickly taken to sneaking out. Oh if only she could do magic! It would make getting out of the house so much easier!

She quickly grabbed a set of clothes that she planned on wearing out tonight with him. They weren't locking her door anymore… if she skipped the creaky step she could go right out the front. Or she could even go out the sliding glass door and sneak around the back. That was actually how she had gotten in that night she had gone shopping.

She paused as she started back up the steps. Why was she bothering to get all dressed up to see him? Why did it even matter? Maybe because she wanted to show off those pretty emerald green earrings he had left her? She couldn't help but want to giggle at the thought of seeing him. This feeling was up there with finding out that there was a reason behind all of her accidents. Finding out that she wasn't the only one. But it was more nervous like right before a Quidditch game.

Shaking her head she quickly went up the rest of the stairs and hid her clothes. Like every year, her "family" was going out of town for the day on her birthday. This year however, she had managed to finish every chore that they had for her. She had plans that she did not intend on missing. She could hear Dudley stomping up and down the stairs trying to remind her that she would still be here. Like it mattered if he did that or not. She wasn't in the cupboard anymore. Dumbass.

This time they didn't bother to talk to her. They just left. Thank Merlin. As soon as she was sure that they weren't going to come back she took a shower. Afterwards she stood in front of a mirror dressed in a matching bra and panty set. Again the nervous flutter was back. She smiled slightly as she pulled her hair back into a high pony tail.

She pulled on a pair of pink skinny jeans that had rips in random places. Her top was a cropped black muscle tank with the same pink color in a pretty design on the front. And the pair of most girly shoes that she had. They were a pair of black leather ankle boots with three in clunky heels and a zipper on the side. Most of her clothes were sporty. Something that a tomboy would wear. But like the green and black clothes, the sales girl had insisted that she needed something like this. She slipped some silver bangles on her wrists, and what the sales girl called a Pater Noster Rosary. It was a beautiful hot pink and silver. She found it ironic that she was a witch wearing a rosary. But it was so pretty that she couldn't help but get it.

Picking up the small box on her desk she smiled. She was going to get her ears pierced. Maybe the lady would use these earrings.

Later that night she was sitting on the park bench trying not to mess with her ears. They still stung. She would have to avoid wearing her hair up for a while, but that was okay. Once it was all healed she could take them out and not have to worry about them being spotted. Not that she wanted to take them out. Ever. They were too pretty.

She hadn't told Orion that her family was gone for a few days. She still wasn't comfortable enough around him. There was something he wasn't telling her. He flat out refused to talk about Peter Pettigrew. And she learned not to ask about him. It was odd. You would think with the way that he tensed up at the name that the other man had done something unforgivable.

The man of her thoughts had ridden up on his motorcycle before she could get too lost in her thoughts. Why was she so nervous about seeing him?


	4. Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wondered if her mum liked lilies... or did she find them pretentious?

**August 5, 1994  
Surrey, England**

Oh was she regretting wearing her hair down all the time right now. It wasn’t too hot outside, but it was hot enough to make her wish she could pull her hair back. She was however only a few days into the six weeks that she had to wear the earrings. But it was all worth it in the end to her.

She was working around in the garden trying to get the flowers looking like they were alive again. Aunt Petunia **did not** have a green thumb.  And that brought her back to the gift that she had found sitting on her desk this morning. A crystal vase holding a dozen lilies. Half a dozen beautiful pure white Casablanca Lilies and half a dozen burnt orange Tiger Lilies.

For obvious reasons (which she thought of as stupid) her Aunt Petunia never allowed lilies in the garden. But she had to say that they were definitely her favorite flower. Her room had never smelled better. She wondered if her mum liked lilies… or did she find them pretentious?

They must have has a muggle repelling charm on them because both her Aunt and Uncle had been in the room and not even looked twice at the vase. How did he get into her room without waking her? She wasn’t a heavy sleeper. And from what she remembered of him apparating, it wasn’t quiet.

She could feel her face heat up. She hadn’t expected anything else after the earrings. It was after all her birthday. Why had he given her the lilies too?

 

Oh she wished Aunt Petunia would hurry up and call her in! She wanted to take a nap before it was time to go!!


	5. I'm Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**I’m watching you.** _
> 
> _**Orion** _

* * *

**August 15, 1994  
Surrey, Englad**

It was the middle of August and that meant school was coming soon. And for the first time Izzy found herself not looking forward to going to school. She was having too much fun. Orion took her shopping, he took her to the cinema, and out to eat. And he had even promised to take her to Paris one day.

Most nights he would take her to that same burger restaurant that he took her to the first night. Riding on his motorcycle was quickly becoming her favorite way to travel. It was even better than flying on her broom! There were a couple of times where she had to stay in because her aunt would get suspicious. She couldn't help that she woke up happy. So far she had avoided being caught. And even better there hadn’t been a beating in over a year! Anytime her uncle looked and acted as if he would strike, he aunt would nervously stop him. It could have had to do with the piece of parchment that had been stuck to the inside of the front door that said: 

**_I’m watching you._ **

**_Orion_ **

She had never laughed harder in her life. Thankfully she had managed to convince them that she had nothing to do with it. She had profusely denied ever going near him after her aunt had told her not to. Later that night they had both had a good laugh at the paranoia of the Durlseys.

Right now she was waiting to be called back inside. Ever since the note they had started to slowly treat her better. Most of the time they just ignored her; but during the day when she had chores outside she was always called in before the hottest part of the day. She was also given plenty of food and water.

What would she do when she went back to school? Hogwarts was somewhere close to Dufftown, Scotland from what she had gathered. And that was almost six hundred miles away from Surrey. She would just have to do her best to have the most fun that she could have before she had to leave. She smiled at the thought of the black leather moto jacket that she had found across her chair this morning. It had a buckle-placket collar, shoulder epaulets and double-zip waist pockets. And it had an asymmetric-zip front. Now he could have his jacket back. Not that she wouldn’t mind wearing his jacket. It always smelled so good.

And he had taken the helmet that she used and had it personalized for her. The bottom part and above the visor of the helmet looked like it was being unzipped and had different black, white and grey checkered squares. The top part of it was of course Gryffindor red and gold swirls. She loved it! He was spoiling her. His claim was that he had thirteen years of gifts to give her. Not that she minded. She was slowly getting used to the idea.

Today was his birthday, so they were going out to celebrate. And since he was such a big child and loved pranks, she had gotten him a muggle pranking kit. He would love it.


	6. Sirius Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Izzy, ******
> 
>  
> 
> **DON'T GO NEAR HIM! It's Sirius Black! I don't care how gorgeous he is! Stay away from him! I'm sending a letter to Dumbledore!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hermione**

**August 25, 1994  
Surrey, England**

Izzy was lounging on her bed looking up at the ceiling. For whatever reason, she had told Hermione about speaking to Orion again and she was certain that if the other girl could have she would have come over here and strangled her. She saw no reason for Hermione to freak out really. She didn't leave the house with him after that first time for a week, but they talked from her window almost every night. After that she would sneak out to meet him randomly and they would ride to a burger restaurant and talk.

But she hadn't contacted Dumbledore about him. What was the harm in being near him? He was telling her stories about her parents! On more than one morning she had woken up to gifts on her desk. The morning of her birthday she found a pair of emerald earrings that matched her eyes. A few days later she saw a crystal vase of Casablanca and Tiger lilies. After that he had given her a leather jacket and had taken the helmet that she used to be personalized. This morning was the most shocking of the gifts. It was a beautiful silver and mother of pearl lily hair clip that had  _From James to Lily_ inscribed on it.

Why was he giving her these things?

Not that she was complaining about them… it's just she still hadn't gotten used to people giving her things. And here comes this man giving her gifts… e _xpensive gifts_. She was under no illusions about how expensive these earrings were. And Casablanca and Tiger Lilies weren't flowers that you went out and bought with pocket change. But as soon as she had seen the earrings she had wanted to get her ears pierced. Green was steadily becoming one of her favorite colors. Next to blue. So she had managed to escape while her "family" was out, and had gotten her ears pierced. Thankfully the lady had agreed to use the emeralds. Orion had been more than pleased to see that.  
  
Right now she had her hair pulled back in a pony tail and the lily hairclip by her left ear. Hermione kept begging her to tell the Headmaster. She kept saying that something wasn't right about the situation, and that she shouldn't keep the gifts. But she had never in her life had anyone pay any attention to her like Orion. Why she kept telling her friend she had no idea… she told her the same thing each time. She stood up and shook her head. It was about time for her get up and get dressed. Remus had sent her a letter telling her he would come and get her to take her to get her things from Diagon Alley in a few hours.

She quickly pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green bra, then black tank top. Over the regular black tank she pulled on a muscle tank with Union Jack on the front of it. Before she could do anything else she heard a tap on her window. Thinking Hedwig had come back she turned and opened the window. Only there wasn't an owl.

"Pssst! Green Eyes!" It was Orion! Running to the window she leaned out smiling. "I see you got my gift!"

"Where did you get it? Did Dad really give it to Mum?" She nodded.

"Of course he did! Valentine's Day their seventh year!" He grinned widely. "You should be going to get your supplies soon right?"

"Remus is taking me today!" Orion frowned when he heard that.

"When is he coming to get you?"

"In a few hours… closer to lunch. Why?" She played with the end of her pony tail. It was a nervous habit she had picked up when she was around him.

"I've finally gotten the place I'm staying safe enough for you. I want to see your Patronus Charm." Her heart thudded in her chest. Should she go with him? What if Remus got here and she wasn't here?

"Okay. Let me get my wand and trainers!" Quickly slipping a pair of flat boots on and grabbing her wand she sat on the window ledge like she did that first night. "You better catch me!"

"I will! Marauders Honor!" Her eyes widened and she lost her grip and her wand went flying from her hand.

"EEP!" she reached for the ledge of the window but she was too far away already. Suddenly strong arms caught her.

"There ya go!" He set her down and she stared at him wide eyed.

"Did you just say… Marauders Honor?"

"Course I did!" He grinned. "I was a Marauder when I was in Hogwarts."

Oh Merlin. There were only two Marauders left… And this guy definitely wasn't Moony. "W-which one?" she whispered. She dreaded the answer. "Padfoot."

"Oh Merlin you're…you're Sirius Black." He nodded and grinned.

"That's how you knew Aunt Petunia… you…you…" and suddenly her fear melted away into anger and she stomped right up to him."It's all your fault!" Forgetting that he had been an Auror she started beating him with her fists. "It's your fault I'm here in this horrible hell! It's all your fault that Mum and Dad are dead!" Suddenly he picked her up and through her over his shoulder. "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She felt a pulling sensation in her navel and went quiet. Then the scenery changed to the park. Suddenly what she had done clicked in her head. Oh Merlin she was dead!

He finally stopped where the trees were the thickest, and dropped her on the ground. She sniffled and crab walked a few feet backwards.

"You done yet?" she glared at him with all she could.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed and crouched down in front of her. "Izzy…"

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to call me that when you did what you did!" She cried at him.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "What do you know about magical vows?" When she didn't answer he arched and eyebrow. "Well?"

"If you break them or lie you lose your magic… or die…it depends on how you word the vow…" she sniffled.

"And you remember the vow I made not too long ago?" When she just glared at him he smiled grimly and pulled out his wand. She slammed her eyed shut thinking he was about to end it.

"I Sirius Orion Black swear on my magic that I wasn't the Potters Secret Keeper. And that I didn't betray them to Voldemort. So mote it be." Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Lumos." His wand lit up the small area that they were in.

"But…" her lip trembled. “Then who…"

"Peter Pettigrew." He snarled the name making her jump.

"But you…"

"No he got away in his animagus form. He's a  _rat_. That should have told us right there what he was. He cut his own finger off and blew up the whole street alley, killing those muggles."

"But they said they caught you laughing."

"My family has always been round the twist Bambi. So I just sort of… lost it when he got away. I was outsmarted by the weakest of us all." He looked down shamefully.

"What did you call me?"

"Bambi. Your dad was -"

"Prongs I know." She smiled slightly. Oh she wished she could show him her Patronus.

"How did you know all that?" He tilted his head and she saw the truth in his statement about being round the twist. It was clearly there in his eyes.

"Remus." His face twisted into a frown. He clearly didn't like the idea of Remus telling her anything. Or maybe it was because that was one less thing he could give her.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Well come on. I want to see that Patronus Charm."

"I'll need to go back to the Dursley's… dropped my wand. Sides Mione's letter prolly made it back."

"I'll take you back." Looking at his hand she contemplated it for a second before putting her smaller hand into his larger one.

"Hang on." He grinned and pulled her close. What was with him and holding her this close? That same pulling sensation came back and suddenly they were in her room.

+Sirius' POV+

Sirius frowned as he looked around at the small room. He watched curiously as Izzy got down on her knees and began feeling around on the floor. He tilted his head to the side and smirked at the view before shaking his head.  _NO! Bad thoughts! Bad Padfoot!_  Finally she found the wand and moved a floorboard showing a hidey hole as if she was checking to make sure her things were still there. _Why is she hiding things?_ There were several things if he wasn't mistaken. A book… and that must be James's invisibility cloak! Well it was hers now…

"Ready." Just then Hedwig came flying back in through her window with a rolled up parchment.

+Regular POV+

"Hedwig!" she skipped over to the bird and stroked her while unrolling the letter.

**Izzy,**

**DON'T GO NEAR HIM! It's Sirius Black! I don't care how gorgeous he is! Stay away from him! I'm sending a letter to Dumbledore!**

**Hermione**

"Whoops a bit too late for the warning Mione…" she giggled."Go on to the Burrow Hedwig." She would be headed there in a few days time.

"What's this then?" Her eyes widened as he snatched the note away.

"No! That's mine!" she scrambled onto the bed then jumped on his back. Laughing, he apparated again before she could do anything about it. Now they were standing in front of a bunch of townhouses.

A piece of paper was shoved under her nose. She read  **Sirius Black resides at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.**  Suddenly new building started to materialize. "Come on green eyes." They walked into a dark foyer where he set her down. Seeing her chance she snatched her letter away from him and folded it neatly before stuffing it down her bra.

He just blinked before laughing at the look on her face. "Relax I didn't read it." He motioned for her to walk ahead of him. "I'm glad you think I'm gorgeous though green eyes." She stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He just laughed a deep barking laugh. "Course not."

"Do you want to see my Patronus or not?"  _Oh I'd like to see plenty of what you have…_ Sirius mused before slapping himself mentally.  _No! She's your goddaughter!_

"Go ahead you can do magic in this house."

Her eyes lit up and she whipped her wand out.  _"Expecto Petronum!"_  A giant silver stag jumped out and trotted around.

"Prongs?" Sirius whispered mystified. The great stag snorted at him before trotting over to Isabella and nuzzling her and practically glaring at him before vanishing.

"Told ya so." She blew a raspberry at him.

"Keep that tongue in your mouth." He grinned taking a step towards her.

"Why?" each step he took forwards she took backwards until she hit a wall.

He leaned down nose to nose with her, smirking at her dangerously. "It should stay there unless you intend on using it pup." He replied huskily. She gulped and nodded.

"Okay then! Let's get you home!" grabbing her and pulling her close he apparated back to her room. He was too close. Oh Merlin was he too close! "Bye pup." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. And then he was gone. She flopped down on to her bed unceremoniously just as Dumbledore opened up her bedroom door, Remus was beside him.

"Izzy! Are you alright?" Remus rushed to her hugging her. Holding her at arm's length he looked at her. "He was just here wasn't he?" She nodded. "What did he do?"

"He…he told me…he said he didn't do it Remus…"

"What else?" He wasn't so sure he liked what he smelled on her. Suddenly he noticed the clip in her hair. "Where did you get this?" He reached up for it.

"That's mine!" She jumped away holding it in her hands.

"Where did you get it Izzy?" He was getting agitated.

"He… he gave it to me this morning…or sometime last night… not sure…"

"And those earrings; you didn't have you ears pierced last time I saw you."

She looked down and bit her lip. "I found them on my desk the morning of my birthday…"

Remus looked thunderous. "What else has he given you Izzy? What lies has he been telling you?"

"They aren't lies! He told me about Mum and Dad! And about you! He told me everything you did in school!" She yelled through the tears that had started to fall.

"Izzy he's a-"

"He… he did a magical vow…"

"Are you sure my dear girl?" she nodded again. "What did he say?"

She frowned. "I Sirius Orion Black swear on my magic that I wasn't the Potters Secret Keeper. And that I didn't betray them to Voldemort. And he finished it off with so mote it be and did a lumos…" Remus sat down on the bed stunned.

"He did another magical vow the first time we talked… he vowed he wouldn't hurt me… and though it didn't count because of who he is he vowed not to take me to Sirius Black…" she scuffed her shoes on the ground.

"How many nights a week do you see him?" when she didn't answer he asked again. "How many nights a week do you see him Izzy? And how long have you been seeing him?"

"Every night… he comes by every night… mostly we talk from my window… cause I can't always get out…" she whispered and motioned to her door."And since… since about a week after summer started…" a pained whine built up in Remus' chest.

"Has he taken you anywhere?" when she nodded he sighed. "Where?"

"T-to the park… and out to eat…"

"Anywhere else?" she bit her lip. "Izzy?"

"Yes…"

"Where?"

"I… I can't tell you." She started to fidget.

"Where did he take you Izzy? Please tell me." Remus put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't tell you! I want to but I can't!" She sniffled and scrubbed her eyes.

"The Fidelus Charm…" the Headmaster sighed.

"It would seem so Albus… why did he take you there Izzy?"

"I told him about you teaching me the Patronus Charm… he wanted to see it…" her lip trembled and he pulled her into a hug.

"And he didn't hurt you?" she shook her head. "Did he do anything?" she paused and thought about the random lingering touches, and him pulling her close. And about his wicked smiles and the way his eyes would flash when he looked at her.

"No." Remus frowned by didn't push it.

"Well it would seem we have had quite a day." The headmaster's eyes were once again twinkling.

"Is there anything you can do for him Professor?" she turned her wide green eyes to him. "He said that Peter escaped by turning into his animagus form. That he cut off his finger and blew up the street." She jumped when she heard Remus growl behind her. She had no idea if he was angry at Sirius or Peter.

"I'm afraid that unless I have solid proof nothing can be done my dear." The older man shook his head.

"But… you're the Supreme Mugwump…and Chief Warlock… and he gave a vow…"

"I'm afraid that the Wizengamot would view that as hearsay…" she hung her head and she and Remus clung to each other for support."Now why don't you gather your things and we can get your school supplies then get you to the Burrow."

"Okay…" letting go of Remus she picked up the jacket that Sirius had gotten her and pulled it on. Pausing she looked at the helmet before she picked it up and held it under her arm. As she stood up she pulled out her broom, the invisibility cloak, and her photo album. "My trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs…"

Remus frowned harder. "Have you done any of your summer work besides your potions essay?"

"Yes. I picked the lock and snuck it out then put it back when I was done… I've been moving my new clothes over slowly and getting rid of my old ones…"

"Very well then let us depart." As they walked down the stairs they were met by her Aunt and Uncle.

"Girl where did you get those clothes? We never gave you those things!" Uncle Vernon didn't look happy.

"A friend gave them to me." She wasn't about to tell him about her money. She'd never see any of it.

Her Aunt Petunia looked at her weirdly. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"Who said it was him? I have other friends you know! And it doesn't matter anyways! He's innocent!" She yelled back. Before anything else could take place Remus had gotten her trunk from the cupboard. He did not look happy as he came back.

"Izzy was that  _the cupboard_?" she had made mention of the cupboard to him during their visits third year.

She nodded but didn't say anything. "She is not coming back here Albus. I don't care what we have to do but she is NOT coming back to this place! I'll track down Sirius myself if I have to but she is not coming back here!"

"Now Remus-" Her Uncle interrupted whatever the headmaster was about to say.

"Good! We never wanted the freak anyways!" The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes had vanished and Remus' eyes had flashed.

"We will see what can be done when the year is over with." The headmaster spoke stiffly.

When they made it outside she felt like someone was watching her. Looking to her left she saw him standing partially hidden. He didn't look happy.

 _'Bye.'_ She waved at him sadly. She hadn't told him she was leaving. But she hadn't expected to leave for another few days. From the look on his face she was sure if she had been up close he would have been crying. She bit her lip as she felt her eyes tear up.

As the apparated away a pained howl could be heard echoing down Private Drive.


	7. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if she stayed here Molly he would still be able to find her. No one in the Wizarding World but Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Arabella knew where she was for eleven years. And he managed to find her. I doubt moving her here would keep him from finding her… he would find her…And she would be happy about it…" -Remus Lupin on Izzy's relationship with Sirius

**August 25, 1994  
Ottery St. Catchpole, Devonshire**

Later that night Izzy lay in her bed at The Burrow. She could hear the adults talking downstairs about what had happened. Mrs. Weasley had offered to let her stay here, but the Headmaster and Remus seemed to think that was a bad idea. She had loudly proclaimed that she didn't believe that Sirius was innocent and that he must have confunded her. Everyone but Remus seemed to think she was suffering from some type of Stockholm Syndrome. Remus had tightly replied that he had believed what she had told him. Why would Sirius go to all the trouble to give her things and tell her about her parents if he was going to kill her? Again it was suggested that she suffered from Stockholm Syndrome. She had been subjected to his presence for almost three months. He had gained her trust by giving her something that she wanted more than anything else. After that why wouldn't she believe him when he said that he was innocent?

Hermione, who had been the one to suggest this theory, had gone off on her about not listening and possibly getting herself killed. It didn't matter that in the end Sirius most likely wasn't out to kill her. That was beside the point. She had trusted someone who she didn't know and had a link to someone who was supposedly trying to kill her. She had gone off with a man who could have hurt her or worse. She had put herself in more than one situation where he could have raped her. Hermione had quickly snatched the lily hairclip out of her hair and was about to smash it on the ground when Remus caught her wrist and calmly placed it back where it belonged. In clipped tones he told the young witch that she was to never touch that clip again.

+flashback+

"Did he give that to you Isabella?" Hermione seemed almost breathless. She had been yelling at her for the past fifteen minutes.

"Yes. He said it was my Mum's. Dad gave it to her on Valentine's Day." She smiled fondly as she touched it lightly.

"And you're still wearing it?!" she looked as outraged as Mrs. Weasley did.

"Why wouldn't I? It was my Mum's." She was confused as to why she shouldn't wear something that was her Mum's.

"Because he gave it to you!"

"So? You heard what we told everyone else. He's innocent. He told me himself. And he made a magical vow." Hermione looked incensed. Suddenly she leapt up and snatched the clip up and was about to smash it on the ground.

"NO!" Quickly Remus grabbed her wrist and deftly took the clip and placed it back.

"You are to never again touch the clip Miss Granger." Moony had been agitated all day and was near to the surface. It didn't help that the full moon was two days away. "If I find that you have touched anything that Sirius has given her we will have words Miss Granger. Do you understand?" All Hermione could do was nod.

+end flashback+

She didn't like the way they were talking about Sirius. He would never do that. Lingering touches and pulling her too close aside… he would never do that! And she wasn't suffering from Stockholm Syndrome! She frowned as the feeling of being watched washed over her. She knew it wasn't Hermione who was still going on her tirade. Standing up she walked towards the window and looked out.

"Even if she stayed here Molly he would still be able to find her. No one in the Wizarding World but Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Arabella knew where she was for eleven years. And he managed to find her. I doubt moving her here would keep him from finding her… he would find her…" she heard Remus sigh. "And she would be happy about it…"

She smiled as she saw a big black dog standing under a tree nearby. Yes and she would go to him if he called.

**I'm Just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby**


	8. Houston We have a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black had a problem. And it came in the form of his fourteen year old goddaughter.

Sirius Black had a problem. And it came in the form of his fourteen year old goddaughter. She wasn’t a problem. Oh no she was a sweet girl. Shy. Painfully shy. Had a tendency to get into trouble from what he had heard. And had a temper that could match her mother’s. Only difference between them was that Izzy had much more power than Lily ever had. And it seemed to crackle and pop around her when she was angry. And her eyes. Oh those Avada Kadavra green eyes!

No his problem was that he had a dangerous attraction to the pixie like girl that was his goddaughter. It had been so dark that first time he had seen her and she had escaped quickly that it didn’t really register in his mind. Then seeing her sitting in that window his heart had skipped. She was so beautiful. She was at that stage that all her baby fat was beginning to melt away (not that she had much to begin with) and her face was beginning to thin out and show those high cheek bones that were so prominent in many pure blood families. Instead of making her look haughty like it did so many, it only served to make her look more pixie like.

And that sales girl had been right… green and black looked so good on her. With her milky pale skin and her black hair, it made her eyes stand out. His breath had caught when he had seen her on that corner in London. Her answer had been such a classic James Potter moment. And then she had lied to him! She must have realized that it hadn’t worked, because her hasty retreat had been humorous.

He hadn’t meant to get _this_ attached! And he couldn’t help but randomly touch her or pull her close to see what she did. It had originally started as a way of getting her used to him. The way she had flinched though had brought something horrible to his mind. And her reacting to Petunia and the thought of Vernon finding him in her room had only solidified what he thought happened. They were abusing his Izzy!

They would pay. He doubted Remus would let her go back if he found out. In fact that is what he was counting on. Because the Dursley’s **would** pay for **every single mark** that had ever **marred** her alabaster skin. He had been planning on spending more time with Izzy before she had gone to school, then waiting until she was gone. But since she was gone now he could go ahead with his plan. He was under no illusions; they had taken her out of that house because of him.

Besides, Remus’ nose never lied. And he was screwed the next time he saw the werewolf. Oh he knew that his friend would believe he was innocent. He had known that Izzy would tell them; he’d counted on it. But Moony wouldn’t be happy with the smells that were on Izzy. He was screwed.

But they hadn’t taken his gifts from her. And from what he had seen when he had watched her at… what had she called it?? The Burrow?? She had almost been jealously guarding them. Especially every time that one girl with the overly fuzzy hair had come near. The little red headed girl had gushed over them. But that other girl… she had gone off on a tangent about she shouldn’t be wearing his gifts! That she should get rid of them. It was wrong to accept his gifts!

Moony hadn’t liked that. Oh it was good to have the werewolf on his side again. Even if he would have the shit beat out of him the next time they met. He had heard the youngest redheaded boy yell at the girl about her being jealous. Saying she was trying to do the same thing that she had done with the Firebolt. What had she done with the first gift he had sent Izzy? She still had it. He had seen her use it.

His Izzy had looked like she was about to cry when they had taken her. He had watched and cried unashamedly from his shadow as she had waved sadly at him. And then she had looked so sad from the window until she had seen him.

That just solidified what he was going to do. He would send the mirror to her. It would make it so much easier to talk to her while she was at school. Safer too. Besides he had plans he needed to put into motion. Should he contact Moony? Let him know what he had planned? He had looked as if he was about to lose it as they had left. What had happened inside? Yes. Yes. He would definitely contact Moony and let him know what he was going to do.


	9. Jealousy is the Ugliest trait Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're jealous because all you have is your books. You're jealous because all you had before you were friends with Ron and I was your books. Because without Ron and I that is all you would ever have. Ron's right. You're doing the same thing you did with my Firebolt. You can't stand that someone has something that you don't. You can't stand it when someone is better at something than you. I'm getting gifts left and right. I'm the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts, and I'm still finding time to have friends AND bring my grades up to par with yours. And what do you have? Nothing. You're nothing but an anti-social know-it-all with no friends. And if you come near me again you'll regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song Pretty Girl Rock.

__ Get yourself together, don't hate  
(Don't do it)  
Jealousy is the ugliest trait  
(Oh, don't do it)   


  **September 7, 1994**  


**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Izzy sighed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table a week after school had started. It had been one hell of a week. People left and right were complementing her new clothes on the weekends, her earrings, and her hairclip. A few of the professors had done double takes when they had seen it. Snape had glared at her and taken points left and right. So on days that she had potions she no longer wore the clip. She just had a bad feeling that something horrible would befall her precious clip if she wore it to that class. And though she wasn't close with them, she was on better terms with the girls in dorm.

All of them except Hermione.

Ron had told her to just ignore it, and that Hermione would get over it. But it had been a week since school had started and she still wasn't talking. And whenever she got letter from Sirius, the other girl would just glare at the paper. What had Sirius done to her? It didn't help that now that they weren't talking, no one else talked to Hermione either. It was like first year all over again. Lavender had said that people only put up with her because she was part of the Golden Trio; which made Izzy sad. She knew what it was like to have no one talking to you, and to not have friends. But part of her felt that it was Hermione's own fault. She pushed people away because she didn't know how to deal with them.

Another problem was that even though it was only the first week of school, Izzy was giving Hermione a run for her money in all classes. Unlike Hermione though, her arm wasn't about to fly off as she tried to get the professor to notice her. No, the fact that she was actually raising her hand to answer them, when before she would have to be called on, made the professors actually call on her. After hearing stories about her parents from Sirius and even Remus, she had thought about how her Mum had been the top of her year, good at Charms and Potions, and Head Girl. Her Dad was a natural when it came to Transfiguration, became an animagus, and had been Head Boy. And what was she doing? Barely scraping by. She was doing her parents a disservice by doing that. So she had buckled down. Especially with Potions. She had talked to Remus and they had picked out a few potions books to help her better understand the class. And now even Snape couldn't find fault with what she was doing. Maybe she should lend the books to Neville…

Hedwig landing in front of her cut of her thoughts. Another letter from Sirius! Oh and a package! Over the last week he had sent her several "care packages". The girls in her dorm were going crazy wanting to know who it was that kept sending her gifts. Not that she would ever tell.

"Who is this guy that keeps sending you things Izzy?" Lavender giggled from down the table. "Do you have boyfriend you're not telling us about?" Izzy blushed but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. The other girls shared a knowing look.

"No he's an ummm… friend of the family." Opening the note she couldn't help but grin.

_Go somewhere private and call for the Dog Star._

_Orion_

He had taken to signing all of his letters Orion just in case anyone intercepted them. Unwrapping the parcel she blinked. A mirror?

"Oh! A two way mirror!" Pavarti squealed. "Oh this guy must really like you! Those are rare and hard to make!"

"Are you still accepting gifts from him?" everyone around them groaned because they had all heard Hermione's rant about the gifts that Izzy was getting. Pavarti had said it didn't matter how much older the guy was as long as he treated her right and understood the meaning of "No". Not that she thought of Sirius that way. Nope. There were no lascivious thoughts about her _GODFATHER_ running through her head. Not one.

Izzy had finally had enough. "What is this really about Hermione? Huh? We both know the truth about him so why are you so set against him giving me gifts? He was a friend of my parents! It's been almost fourteen years since he last saw me! He said it himself! He has thirteen years of gifts to give me! And don't start going off on that load of shit about how I had no idea who he was and that he could have hurt me or worse! He made two magical vows that said he wouldn't! TWO!" Whispers broke out around them.

"Two magical vows?"

"Wow."

"That's beside the point!" Hermione sniffed before she made a sudden grab for the mirror. Izzy managed to move out of the way only to have her hair clip come lose and fall out of her hair. It landed with a clatter and then a crunch.

All movement and noise had stopped. Everyone by now had heard that it had been a gift from her James Potter to Lily Evans before they were married.

"No…" blinked rapidly as her eyes started to tear up. She slowly scooped up the hairclip and stood there her lip trembling. Glaring up at her once best friend she snarled. Plates and glasses around her began to rattle making a few first years squeal in terror. "You little bitch."

"You know what I think?" Izzy advanced, her eyes glowing. By now the whole hall was quiet and paying attention. Even the teachers table was quiet. "I think you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Hermione sneered.

"You're jealous because all you have is your books. You're jealous because all you had before you were friends with Ron and I was your books. Because without Ron and I that is all you would ever have. Ron's right. You're doing the same thing you did with my Firebolt. You can't stand that someone has something that you don't. You can't stand it when someone is better at something than you. I'm getting gifts left and right. I'm the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts, and I'm still finding time to have friends AND bring my grades up to par with yours. And what do you have? Nothing. You're nothing but an anti-social know-it-all with no friends. And if you come near me again you'll regret it." With that she snatched her things up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger I believe I told you to stay away from Izzy's gifts." Remus spoke making everyone in the hall jump. "That clip as you have been told was given to her mother by James our seventh year. It is one of the  _last_  things she has that belonged to her parents. I have no idea where this has come from, but it is not the attitude one would expect from the girl who was supposedly the brightest of her age."

"Well she shouldn't be flaunting it." A couple of people choked. "Besides she's delusional. Suffering from Stockholm Syndrome."

"Flaunting it? I have seen her admire it yes… flaunting it? No. In the two years I have been here the only time I have ever seen her flaunt anything was a moment ago. And if you believe that nonsense about her suffering from Stockholm Syndrome Miss Granger…well then it's no wonder you didn't get into Ravenclaw." [1] Remus stated factually before leaving everyone gaping at the normally kind man’s words.

Izzy had found an empty class room to cry in. The clip lay in pieces in her lap and she sat in a desk and looked forlornly at it. While it was true that she was crying because it had been her Mum's hair clip, that wasn't the only reason she was crying. It had been because Sirius had given it to her. Never in her life had  _anyone_ ever paid attention to her like Sirius had. It was one thing for people to pay attention to her because she was famous for something that she didn't remember. Sirius was paying attention to her because he liked her. He liked **her**. Not Isabella Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived; but Izzy… just Izzy. She had gotten gifts before, but this one was up there with her photo album and her invisibility cloak. Gifts given to her by people who cared, not because she was famous or because they pitied her like Mrs. Weasley did with her sweater. She knew Mrs. Weasley meant well, but that first sweater had been like a slap to the face. She hated pity.

"Sirius…" she whispered.

After a few minutes his smiling face appeared in the mirror. "Izzy!" He blinked when a few tears hit the mirror. "Izzy what happened Bambi? Why are you crying?"

"My clip… Hermione saw the mirror and tried to snatch it away… and my clip fell and it broke…" several emotions flashed across the elder man's face (most of which scared Izzy when she thought about it later) before he smiled sadly at her.

"Oh Izzy… keep the pieces I'll fix it the next time I see you."

"I believe she knows a spell to do such a thing." Izzy jumped in her seat and looked up to see Remus standing in the door way. She was ready to hide her mirror when Sirius grinned.

"Remus is that you?" Sirius shouted from the mirror.

"Yes Padfoot it's me."

"Hey Moony!" said werewolf rolled his eyes at his friend's exuberance.

"Go on Izzy." He smiled fondly at her. She blinked for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

"Repairo!" With a few quick wand movements her clip was as good as new. "I did it!"

"Of course. One couldn't expect any less of one of the brightest witches of her age." Remus laughed.

"Brightest witch of her age? I heard about the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts. But what's this about brightest witch of her age?" Sirius' interest was piqued.

"Oh yes. It would seem that she has followed Lily's path. The other girl in the running is all book knowledge though. And she has issues with flaunting that knowledge, and fails with communication with other people. That and she lacks any actual power." Remus praised. "Unlike Izzy here who has the power to back up that knowledge." Izzy blushed as they both praised her.

"Well I realized I was doing a disservice to mum and dad by just breezing by in school…but it's just one more thing that has driven a wedge between me and Hermione…" she sighed and hung her head.

"Oh Izzy if she can't see beyond her petty jealousy then she isn't worth it." Remus hugged her. "Now… I need to speak with Sirius for a few moments. If you wouldn't mind stepping out? I'll give you your mirror back." She hesitated for a few seconds before handing it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I give Bittersweet Alias credit for this line! It came from her fic Call of the Wild!


	10. Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy left the dungeons confused. Didn't Snape hate her?

**September 9, 1994**  
 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

Izzy left the dungeons confused. Didn't Snape hate her? While it was true that since she had started actually  _trying_  in potions he had left her alone, he still snarked at her and took points when he could. But today was different. Today he took points from his own house. Remus had suggested earlier in the year that if she just ignored them, like most bullies they would get bored and go away. And she had tried her best. I was hard but she had started to ignore he blond ponce. It seemed to work. He focused more on others more than her.

But today he had started in on her again after the debacle in the Great Hall the other morning. She was trying her best to ignore him while sitting there waiting for Snape to come in and start the lesson. Just when she was about to snap, Snape came swooping in took one look at them and took fifty points from Draco. And throughout the lesson he took even more points (from both sides of course). And when Draco was about to sabotage her potion, for the first time in four years Snape took notice and punished the blond ponce.

It just left her confused.


	11. Rumor Has It Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe…
> 
> What if…
> 
> Were they really true…
> 
> Did he really…

**October 25, 1994  
Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Sirius…" Izzy whispered quietly in the common room one night. The mirror in her hands grew warm as she waited for him to answer. She wasn't sure how much more of Hermione's glares and snide remarks she could take. People were starting to ask questions. They started to question why it was that Hermione claimed that she suffered from Stockholm Syndrome. And of course Hermione was all too happy to let them know why. And of course people were looking at her like she was crazy now. She denied it as much as she could. She denied ever being in contact with Sirius. She claimed that it was a friend named Orion. She had fabricated a whole story about him. She claimed that he had been a friend of her parents after they had left school, and how he had searched for her for years after the incident. He had been close to her family and would have been considered an Uncle to her had her parents lived.

She tried to act blasé about Hermione's claims about him being Sirius Black. She said that yes he did look similar to Sirius Black, and that yes they were related. And she reminded them of the vows that he made. But there were still people that were doubtful.

"Hello green eyes." she smiled sweetly at the mirror. Oh how she had missed his voice. "How have things been since the Great Hall incident?"

"Horrible… she's always talking about how I'm suffering from Stockholm syndrome… and people are starting to ask questions… I don't get it… why is she like this?" She curled up in her favorite chair and held the mirror close.

"Oh Bambi… try not to worry about what they think. They don't understand. She doesn't understand. And when people don't understand something they fear it. Let them talk. Nothing they can say about me is worse than being called a murderer or a traitor." his face softened as his fingers traced the glass.

"But that's not what they are saying…they're saying…" she bit her lip trying to figure out how to breech the subject with him. It had been on her mind since Remus and the Headmaster had taken her to the Burrow.

"Ah yes…" he smiled knowingly, "I've heard those rumors too…"

"But they're not true!" something that she couldn't recognize flashed across his face before he smiled fondly at her.

"I stopped caring what people think or say about me a long time ago Izzy… the only people that matter are you and Remus. And even then only your opinion of me truly matters. Remus could say that he hates me today and as long as I had you I would survive." Once again he lovingly traced his fingers across the glass. She smiled and mimicked his actions. They talked for a while longer before it was decided that she needed to sleep.

She lost herself in thought while staring at the fire. Why did her opinion of him matter so much? Especially over Remus'? He had known Remus longer… shouldn't the opinion of someone who was supposed to be his best friend matter over his goddaughter's opinion?

Maybe…

What if…

Were they really true…

Did he really…

And if he did… if they were right about him… what was she going to do? The signs were all there. The lingering touches. The gifts. How much her opinion of him mattered. And that scared her.

But that wasn't her biggest problem. Her biggest problem was that she found herself not caring. She enjoyed his attention. The gifts. And it thrilled her that her opinion of him mattered. And that scared her even more.

Oh Merlin what was she going to do?


	12. That type of dream Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy sat up straight in bed with her hands over her mouth trying to cover up her cry as she woke from her dream. Oh sweet Jesus.

**November 31, 1994**  
Hogwarts, Scotland  
  
Izzy sat up straight in bed with her hands over her mouth trying to cover up her cry as she woke from her dream. Oh sweet Jesus.

Did she just have  _that type_ of dream? About  _him_?

She had had those types of dreams before. There were some good looking guys in this school after all. She had already been on a few dates to Hogsmead, and yeah she had several dreams since then. But a dream about him? About Sirius?

Oh dear Merlin what was she going to do?

She peeked out of her curtains hoping she didn't wake anyone up. That would be beyond embarrassing. She didn't think she could face Lavender or Pavarti if they had heard her.

This so didn't help with the problems she was already facing! She still hadn't quite figured out how she felt about her revelation from that night in October! She bit her lip as she shifted. Oh now she was uncomfortable. And now she wouldn't be able to talk to him on the mirror without blushing. And he would tease her and try and find out what exactly happened. Oh God.

The mirror which she had set beside her pillow before she fell asleep started to vibrate. Frowning, she did the tempus spell. It was only five in the morning… the hell was he doing up this early? And why was he calling her?

Picking it up, she snorted. In front of the mirror sat a single note.

**_What are you doing for Christmas?_ **


	13. Izzy what are you planning? Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMNIT PADFOOT!

**December 21, 1994**  
King's Cross Station  
 **London,England**  
  
It was Christmas break, and for the first time Izzy was leaving Hogwarts. She had never looked forward to Christmas more than she did now. She and Sirius had made a plan. Since she had been offered the chance for Christmas at the Burrow, he was going to take her. Not even Remus knew about this. They most likely should have told him… but Remus still didn't trust Sirius alone with her. He trusted Sirius with his life and even hers… but he didn't trust him to be alone with her.

She was nervous. What if they were able to stop her? What if someone recognized Sirius? She couldn't help but worry. She started to quickly stuff her robes into her trunk and pulled out her jacket and her helmet, before shrinking her trunk. She was glad she had looked up that charm. It would make the getaway so much easier. Hedwig should already be at Grimmauld Place. When the train finally stopped she couldn't help but grin. She, Ron and Ginny quickly rushed off the train to meet up with his parents. Now she just had to wait for an opening.

"Hey Izzy what's that in your hand?" Ginny pointed to her helmet.

"Oh this? It's a helmet…" Remus eyed her suspiciously. Oh no he knew something was up. "I just wanted to air it out ya know… it's been in my trunk since summer…" she just had to make a break for the portal... leading out to the muggle station.

"Izzy what are you planning?"

"Oh nothing… why would you say that? I need to go to the loo." She smiled sweetly and took off to find a bathroom before anyone could say anything. She quickly hid herself and took a deep breath. This would work. It had too. Peering around the corner she saw that they were all distracted and quickly made her way out.

When she was between platforms 9 and 10 she breathed a sigh of relief. Now to find Sirius. Her heart thudded in her chest. Her revelation in front of the fire that night had hit her hard. She was dangerously attracted to him. She was attracted to someone who had a huge possibility of being unbalanced. But she didn't care.

Spotting him leaning casually one his motorcycle waiting for her she smiled and took off towards him.

+Remus+

She was plotting something. He just knew it. And he would have been able to keep an eye on her had Molly not distracted him with another speech on how Izzy was such a "poor thing" and how she needed to eat more.

It had been ten minutes since said girl had taken off claiming the need to use the loo. More than enough time for her to be back. Something was up. That helmet… his eyes widened. The helmet! Sirius had given it to her!

Taking off he ignored the protest of the Weasley's. He had to get to her before the left! He would not leave her alone with him! Innocent of betrayal and murder or not, there were things she didn't need to experience yet! She was too young to be left alone with him! When he finally caught sight of her she was standing in front of someone that could only be Sirius. He was leaning down over her in an almost possessive manner. His smile was anything but innocent. And she was looking up at him reverently, shyly. When he saw the other male cup her chin in an intimate manner he called out to her.

"Izzy!" She spun towards him, her green eyes wide. What infuriated him though was the feral grin the spread across Sirius' face. He was mocking him!

She quickly slammed her helmet on and jumped on behind Sirius. He sped off laughing like a mad man.

"Damn it Padfoot!"


	14. Creepy House Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your house elf is creepy…"
> 
> "Yes well… I was hoping me moving back in would give him a heart attack." Blue eyes narrowed at said house elf. "But it would seem that was too much to hope for. I'm thinking of freeing him but I'm not sure if he would tell anyone I'm here or not."

**December 23, 1994  
London, England**   
**#12 Grimmauld Place**

"Your house elf is creepy…"

"Yes well… I was hoping me moving back in would give him a heart attack." Blue eyes narrowed at said house elf. "But it would seem that was too much to hope for. I'm thinking of freeing him but I'm not sure if he would tell anyone I'm here or not."

It had been a few days since she had run away and rode off with Sirius. Hedwig had flown in with a few letters, but they were mostly ignored for now. She did however send a letter to Remus saying she was safe, and enjoying Christmas with her godfather like she should be allowed to. Thankfully there was a ward around the house that canceled any tracking charms that might have been on the letters.

Right now they were decorating the house for Christmas. It was the first time that this house had ever been decorated for Christmas."Hey Sirius…" She frowned at the thought that had just popped into her head.

"Yeah?"

"You said that Peter was a rat animagus right?" He nodded as he spelled some tinsel around the room. "And that he cut off his finger…right?" a smile spread across his face. "It's Scabbers… isn't it…Ron's pet rat…"

"It is. I had thought of trying to get into Hogwarts after I escaped Azkaban to get him, but thought better of it. I made it here and spent the next year getting myself healthy and cleaning the place up." He placed his wand in its holster and turned to face her fully.

She looked at the Christmas tree decorated with fairy lights before taking off towards her room. "Izzy? Where ya goin green eyes?"

Ignoring Sirius for a minute she opened her bedroom door and jotted two notes down before tying them to Hedwig’s legs. "Take this to the Headmaster and Remus girl. Remus first." She smiled as she watched the white owl take off out of her window.

"What was that about Bambi?" She jumped and spun around coming face to chest with Sirius. She hadn't even heard him following her or coming into her room!

"Ummm I figured that the Headmaster and Remus should know about him… it would be easier to get to him if they did… and the Weasley's aren't exactly happy with me at the moment… so I figured it was better to tell Remus and the Headmaster first…" she fidgeted. This was the first time she was actually alone with Sirius in her new room. He had shown it to her and left her to put her things away when they first got here. She quickly turned around to shut her window when she felt her face heat up. Oh Merlin this wasn't what she needed! He was her godfather! He was thirty-five! And he was gorgeous…

"So yeah ummm we can go back down stairs now…." Suddenly she felt a pair of arms snake around her and pull her close.

"Is that so Bambi?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

+later that night+

Izzy lay awake in her bed sore. Oh Merlin was she sore. But it was a happy sore. She had never thought that was possible. She honestly had never felt anything that painful yet incredible at the same time. Her brain had been programmed from a young age to recognize pain and shy away from it. She was of the habit that if something hurt she didn't do it again. She glanced over at Sirius and shivered. He was insane. She had known it. But it wasn't until tonight that it had really clicked. But she didn't care. Suddenly she frowned.

Perhaps there was something to this whole Stockholm Syndrome thing after all…


	15. I'm just Delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do I know? I'm delusional. I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.

**December 31, 1994**  
 **Ottery St. Catchpole, Devonshire**  
  
Sirius had apparated out to Ottery St. Catchpole and they walked a short ways before he left her with a kiss on the nose and a heated glance before apparating away. She was left to slowly walk up to The Burrow still blushing and biting her lip. Right now she was sitting at the kitchen table listening to Molly Weasley berate her for her recklessness and Moony was looking at her with a look that was a mix of outrage and horror. Oh she was not looking forward to that conversation. She fingered her new emerald pendant nervously.

"And I just don't know what you were thinking running off like that!" What was she thinking? Was she serious?! Here she almost groaned at the thought of what a certain godfather might say before going back to the task at hand.

Slamming her hands down on the table she stood up. "I was  **thinking** that it was Christmas and I wanted to spend it with my godfather. I was  **thinking**  that it wasn't fair that he can't be seen out in public. I was  **thinking**  that it wasn't fair that he was locked up in Azkaban for twelve years because of something he didn't do! And I was  **thinking** that I didn't want him to spend another Christmas alone." Everyone was staring at her wide eyed. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you what we had planned. But would you have let me see him had we asked you?"

"We had our reasons-" Remus spoke up.

"I know your reasons." She stared him in the eye. Willing him to understand.

He frowned at her. "Well there moot point really now, aren't they?" No one else really knew the reason Remus vehemently refused to allow her to be alone with Sirius. They all thought it had to do with him being a traitor and murderer. But he was vehement about the other man being innocent.

She flinched but nodded. "Yes they are." Remus shut his eyes tightly and sighed. It was one thing for him to smell it on her, but it was completely different for him to have her admit it. "I plan on going back to stay with him after school is out." The whole room was in an uproar. She let them all yell until they finally calmed down. "I will not be kept from him. You send me back to the Dursley's he  ** _WILL_**  come and get me and you  ** _WILL NOT_** know where I am. And since the rat has been caught and Sirius exonerated he is my legal guardian."

"I never planned on letting them send you back to the Dursleys…" Remus' voice was small. "I just… I wanted to make sure everything with Sirius was safe before I sent you to him…" she smiled softly at him and hugged him. She hated hurting him. Next to Sirius he was her favorite person.

"I know Moony. But I'm safe in his hands. Metaphorically and physically." He obviously didn't like that thought because he winced and whined then buried his face in her neck. Sirius had educated her on the concept of pack so she understood that Moony needed reassurance from her right now.

As she held on to Remus and ran her hands through his hair she glared at Hermione. "But what do I know? I'm delusional. I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome." It was low in his throat this time, and muffled by her neck but he whined again. Mrs. Weasley had decided to ignore the discontent between everyone and Hermione and had invited her for New Years.


	16. Wolf Moon Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first full moon of the new year. The Wolf Moon.

**January 16, 1995**   
**First Full Moon of the New Year [1]**   
**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Hermione had tried several times to apologize, but Izzy just couldn't bring herself to accept the apologies. They didn't sound sincere at all. Hell Hermione wasn't even really apologizing! She was just talking at Izzy. Sure it might be mean. But she had caught the girl with her mirror in the library. She had been frantically searching for it all day!

Izzy had never really been in a fight. She was always too small to actually do any damage. Before anyone could react she had jumped the distance between her and Hermione and snatched the other girl back by her hair. The following fight ended with her having several detentions, but it had gotten the attention of the other girl. There was no way she would be touching any of Izzy's stuff now.

Even better? Sirius was free! And no one was looking at her like she was crazy anymore! When the special edition of The Dailey Prophet had come out with the news that Sirius Black was innocent of all crimes and the Peter Pettigrew had been found alive as a family pet Hermione had started to eat her words. That day was a Patronus worthy day. In front of the whole school she had called Hermione out on her words.

+flashback+

Grinning triumphantly at the paper that she just knew people were talking about in the Great Hall she stood up and started walking with one destination in mind. Everyone in the whole room watched as she walked towards her one time best friend.

"Guess you're eating your words now aren't you Hermione?" She smirked as she slammed the paper down on the table.

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! REAL TRAITOR PETER PETTIGREW!**

Cocking her head to the side she looked down innocently. "What was that nonsense you were spouting about Stockholm Syndrome?" people around her snickered as Hermione flushed. "I guess you might actually start using that brain of yours that you are so famous for now wont you?" With that she happily left the Great Hall.

+end flashback+

Right now she was sitting on her bed trying not to pull her hair out. It was the first full moon of the new year. The Wolf Moon. Remus had told her about this one. He said it was always one of the worst full moons, and he always stayed away longer because of the fact that he could actually lose control even in the days after the full moon. He had even left early for this one. She hoped he was alright and that he wouldn't be in too much pain.

* * *

Back on Privet Drive things up until then happened as normal. Which is exactly how the Dursley’s liked it, thank you very much. That was until this exact moment. If one were to look in through the window they would see Petunia and Vernon Dursley both tied to their chairs.

"Hullo Dursley. Tuney darling. You still remember me I see. Well do you remember my friend Remus? The werewolf? We four have a few things to discuss with each other. Namely your treatment of Izzy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] This is the actual date of the first full moon for the year of 1995. And it is called the Wolf Moon.


	17. Bloody Valentine Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, my love_   
>  _Please don't cry_   
>  _I'll wash my bloody hands and_   
>  _We'll start a new life_   
>  _I don't know much at all_   
>  _I don't know wrong from right_   
>  _All I know is that I love you tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song Bloody Valentine

**February 14, 1995**  
 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

It was Valentine's Day. She had always hated this day. Kids around her at school would always get things from their parents, or other students and she was left with nothing. Maybe she was a bit bitter... but she couldn't help it. Even now in the wizarding world people didn't send them to her because they liked  _her_. No they sent them because they liked Isabella Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived.

But there was one person who did. And she was wondering what it was she would be getting this time from him. She hummed happily as she pushed the doors open to the Great Hall. Hey wasn't that her usual spot people were gathered around? Oh Merlin did she get another one of those telegrams? As she got closer she could see people looking at another edition of the Prophet. What was going on?

"Oh my god Izzy I'm so sorry!" one of her classmates sobbed and hugged her before going back to her seat. Okay…

Shaking her head she saw a pretty vase of Casablanca Lilies. She smiled.  _Sirius._  "What's going on guys?" A pale Hermione handed her the news paper. Shocked that the girl was actually having anything to do with her she slowly opened the news paper and looked at the headline.

**GIRL-WHO-LIVED'S FAMILY FOUND SLAUGHTERED! SIRIUS BLACK AWARDED CUSTODY!**

Dead? They were…dead?

She sat down heavily in her seat and dropped the paper. They were dead… How? Why? They weren't good people… but did they deserve to be dead? She noticed a note attached to the vase and figured that Sirius would have something to say that would make her feel something other than hollow.

The words however made her blood run cold.

 **** _Oh, my love_  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

She dropped the letter and looked up towards the head table. Remus was looking at his plate. She expected him to look up at her like he normally did. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She waited for five minutes before he finally looked up. And what she saw wasn't promising.  _Moony [3]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Loads of people do this; Remus and Moony as separate entities in one body. Most people put it as Remus being so hesitant and afraid of Moony that it causes a rift and strife between him and the wolf. Maybe something dramatic causes them to merge? Like say… avenging his cub?


	18. Jealousy is the Ugliest Trait Part II A.K.A Revenge is like a Good Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always thought that the pranks were executed directly after they were thought up. No it was never that simple.

**September 7, 1994**   
**London, England**   
**#12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius sat in front of the fire place looking very much like an enthroned king. He had started planning on his revenge about a week ago. Like most of the pranks that had been implemented in school, this would take time. People always thought that the pranks were executed directly after they were thought up. No it was never that simple. Through trial and error they had learned that the best way for the pranks to work was to take your time. There were several steps that had to be taken before the actual prank took place.

All good pranks begin with a sometimes simple idea. Many of their ideas in school had come to them during lessons when they learned a new spell or potion. Or they had come to them after a confrontation with a hated classmate. Many of their best pranks had been aimed at Snivellus. And after Lily’s fall out with said dungeon bat, the pranks had gotten even better.

Next step was to decide on who the victims would be. Normally this was the second step however this step and the first step were often interchangeable. You also needed to decide on who you could trust to help you in your implementing. Trustworthy accomplices were important. A lesson he had learned the hard way.

The next and most important part of the whole process was the research and gathering materials. Without the research there would be no prank. Spells and potions needed to be tested. There would be no point of trying a prank if you weren’t sure that the spell or potion would work. And sometimes you or one of your compatriots needed to be caught in order to get said supplies.

Then the best part: the execution of the prank. Pretty much a self explanatory step but it was one of the most gratifying things in the world. And this “prank” would be _very gratifying._

He had his idea. **Revenge.** And he had his victims. The Dursleys. They would pay for everything that they had ever done to his Izzy. Every mark would be returned in full. His problem right now was convincing Remus to help him. He knew that if given the right amount of convincing, the werewolf would help. So he just had to present his findings on the situation to the other man. He had watched those horrible muggles for a while after Dumbledore and Remus had taken Izzy. The tub of lard had ranted and raved on how he would make Izzy pay when he saw her next. And the look on Remus’ face as he left… he knew that Izzy had told them the truth, so he knew that the anger wasn’t directed at him. Now he just needed to approach his friend. He would make them suffer for every moment that she spent suffering. He was still in the researching stage, and once his fellow Marauder was in on the plan things would go quicker. He wanted to make sure that everything worked seamlessly. No one hurt Izzy and got away with it.

His dark thoughts turned lighter at the thought of Izzy. It had only been a week since he had last seen her, but he had already sent her several things. The most recent was an old two way mirror that he and James had used while serving detentions. She should be getting the package soon. As if to prove him right the mirror vibrated.

He smiled as he picked it up, “Izzy!” He blinked suddenly. Were those tears hitting the glass? “Izzy what happened pup? Why are you crying?”

"My clip… Hermione saw the mirror and tried to snatch it away… and my clip fell and it broke…" several thoughts ran through his head at once. But the foremost thought was that the girl would pay.

"Oh Izzy… keep the pieces I'll fix it the next time I see you."

"I believe she knows a spell to do such a thing." He watched as Izzy jumped in her seat and looked up before she started to hide the mirror. Was that Remus? Perfect!

"Remus is that you?" Sirius shouted into the mirror.

"Yes Padfoot it's me."

"Hey Moony!" Sirius practically started bouncing in his seat. Oh this was just too good. Now he could get Remus in on his plan!

"Go on Izzy." He watched her blink for several seconds before her eyes widened.

"Repairo!" With a few quick wand movements her clip was as good as new. "I did it!"

"Of course. One couldn't expect any less of one of the brightest witches of her age." He heard Remus laugh.

"Brightest witch of her age? I heard about the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts. But what's this about brightest witch of her age?" Sirius' interest was piqued. Izzy had spoken of several pranks she had played over the years, several of them reminding him of James. But he had noticed that she seemed more inclined to being like her mother when it came to learning.

"Oh yes. It would seem that she has followed Lily's path. The other girl in the running is all book knowledge though. And she has issues with flaunting that knowledge, and fails with communication with other people. That and she lacks any actual power." Remus praised. "Unlike Izzy here who has the power to back up that knowledge." Izzy blushed as they both praised her.

"Well I realized I was doing a disservice to mum and dad by just breezing by in school…but it's just one more thing that has driven a wedge between me and Hermione…" she sighed and hung her head. Oh that other girl would pay. It might not be anytime soon. But one day she would pay.

"Oh Izzy if she can't see beyond her petty jealousy then she isn't worth it." He watched as Remus hugged her. "Now… I need to speak with Sirius for a few moments. If you wouldn't mind stepping out? I'll give you your mirror back." She hesitated for a few seconds before handing it over.


	19. Rumor Has It Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did her opinion really matter more than Remus’? He had just messed up royally.

**October 25, 1994  
** **London, England**   
**#12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius sat in his chair in front of the fire once more. He and Remus had been communicating back and forth and he was caught up on everything that was happening at the school. It would seem that the girl named Hermione was making things hard for Izzy. She was making snide remarks and telling anyone who would listen, that Izzy suffered from Stockholm syndrome. And people being how they were, some were actually starting to question if what the bint said was true. It was a good thing that he signed all of his letters as Orion. Izzy was trying her best to defuse the situation by sticking with the original story that he had used with her. He had been close enough with her family after they left school that he would have been considered an Uncle had the accident not happened.

She tried to act blasé about Hermione's claims about him being Sirius Black. She said that yes he did look similar to Sirius Black, and that it was a possibility that like most of the purebloods that they were related. And she reminded them of the vows that he made. But there were still people that were doubtful.

He smiled as the mirror beside him vibrated. "Hello green eyes." she smiled sweetly at the mirror. Her smile was just what he needed to see. "How have things been since the Great Hall incident?" Even if he already knew the answer he wanted to hear from her.

"Horrible… she's always talking about how I'm suffering from Stockholm syndrome… and people are starting to ask questions… I don't get it… why is she like this?" From the positioning of the room behind her he figured she was in her favorite chair. He wondered if she knew that had been Lily’s chair as well.  
  
"Oh pup… try not to worry about what they think. They don't understand. She doesn't understand. And when people don't understand something they fear it. Let them talk. Nothing they can say about me is worse than being called a murderer or a traitor." He smiled at her softly and traced his fingers across the glass.

"But that's not what they are saying…they're saying…" she chewed on her lip as she was thinking over what to say. He knew exactly what she was trying to say. And he honestly wasn’t ready to admit anything right now.

"Ah yes…" he smiled knowingly “I've heard those rumors too…" Remus hadn’t let it go since their first conversation.

"But they're not true!" he cycled through several emotions before he smiled fondly at her. No need to toss her completely off kilter just yet.

"I stopped caring what people think or say about me a long time ago Izzy… the only people that matter are you and Remus. And even then only your opinion of me truly matters. Remus could say that he hates me today and as long as I had you I would survive." Once again he lovingly traced his fingers across the glass. She smiled and mimicked his actions. They talked for a while longer before it was decided that she needed to sleep.

Later that night as he lay in bed he knew that he had left her confused. He had confused himself. Did her opinion really matter more than Remus’? He had just messed up royally. 


	20. That Type of Dream Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one thing to be attracted to her… she was a beautiful girl. But to have that type of dream about her just made him uncomfortable.

**November 31, 1994  
** **London, England**   
**#12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius lazily stared at the ceiling of his room. He used to hate this house. And as soon as his had been disowned he had sworn that he would never step foot into it again. It was ironic that he would be here now… unable to leave very often. One of the first things he had done was get rid of the wall that had his mother’s painting on it. He did not want that damned thing here when Izzy was.

 And if things went the way he wanted them to, by the end of the year he should be living with Izzy here. But that would also bring other issues up. More specifically, the issue of the dangerous attraction that he felt towards the girl who was his god-daughter. He had been lying in bed for a few hours after a very steamy dream. Not the first one he had admittedly had. And it wouldn’t be the last. But a dream about _her_? It was one thing to be attracted to her… she was a beautiful girl. But to have that type of dream about her just made him uncomfortable. He had ignored his left over problem because he had a hard enough time with the dream.

How could he face talking to her on the mirror?

Maybe she would be busy enough the next few days with the end of the term that they wouldn’t talk much and he could get himself under control. But could he really go that long without talking to her?

He had been thinking on asking her to come for Christmas. Could he keep his hands to himself? With his mind made up he scribbled out a note and placed it in front of the mirror. She wouldn’t be up just yet, but she would see it eventually.

“Isabella.”

So now he just had to get things ready.


	21. Izzy What are You Planning? Part Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMNIT PADFOOT!

**December 21, 1994  
King's Cross Station**   
**London, England**

Christmas break had started and for the first time in thirteen years Sirius would have someone to celebrate with. It had been years since he had looked forwards to Christmas. He and Izzy had made a plan. Since she had been offered the chance for Christmas at The Burrow, he was going to take her. Not even Remus knew about this. They most likely should have told him… but Remus still didn't trust him alone with her. He trusted Sirius with his life and even hers… but he didn't trust him to be alone with her.

Right now he was waiting for her hoping that no one would recognize him. Compared to his wanted poster he looked a lot cleaner. But there was still the chance that someone would recognize him. What if they were able to stop her?

He couldn’t help but be a little nervous. He was dangerously attracted to his best mates’ daughter. His own god-daughter. But he didn’t care.

He had been sitting there for about thirty minutes when he saw her coming towards him dressed for the ride. She slowed to a stop in front of him and looked up at him in a shy reverent manner. Where had this come from? Before he could even stop himself he had leaned over her and reached out, giving her a lascivious smile.

"Izzy!" She spun around. Damnit! They had to get out of here! He knew it would piss the other man off but he couldn’t help but toss a feral grin at him. She quickly slammed her helmet on and jumped on behind him, and he sped off laughing like a mad man.

"Damn it Padfoot!"


	22. Christmas the Black way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now they were decorating the house for Christmas. It was the first time that this house had ever been decorated for Christmas. Even when he was a child they never decorated.

**December 23, 1994**  
London, England  
 **#12 Grimmauld Place**

"Your house elf is creepy…"

"Yes well… I was hoping me moving back in would give him a heart attack." Blue eyes narrowed at said house elf. "But it would seem that was too much to hope for. I'm thinking of freeing him but I'm not sure if he would tell anyone I'm here or not."

It had been a few days since he had taken her from under their noses. Hedwig had flown in with a few letters, but they were mostly ignored for now. She did however send a letter to Remus saying she was safe, and enjoying Christmas with her godfather like she should be allowed to.  He had never been happier about the wards around this house.  
  
Right now they were decorating the house for Christmas. It was the first time that this house had ever been decorated for Christmas. Even when he was a child they never decorated. "Hey Sirius…" She frowned at the thought that had just popped into her head. "Hey Sirius…" He watched her frown at whatever she had thought about.

"Yeah?"

"You said that Peter was a rat animagus right?" He nodded as he spelled some tinsel around the room. He had wondered when she would ask about that. "And that he cut off his finger…right?" a smile spread across his face. "It's Scabbers… isn't it…Ron's pet rat…"

"It is. I had thought of trying to get into Hogwarts after I escaped Azkaban to get him, but thought better of it. I made it here and spent the next year getting myself healthy and cleaning the place up." He placed his wand in its holster and turned to face her fully.

She looked at the Christmas tree decorated with fairy lights before taking off towards her room. "Izzy? Where ya goin green eyes?" What was she doing?

Since she ignored him he figured he would follow her to see what it was that she intended to do. "Take this to the Headmaster and Remus girl. Remus first."  He quietly stepped into the room and shut the door. He grinned wickedly at the plan that formed in his head.  
  
"What was that about Bambi?" She jumped and spun around coming face to chest with him. 

"Ummm I figured that the Headmaster and Remus should know about him… it would be easier to get to him if they did… and the Weasley's aren't exactly happy with me at the moment… so I figured it was better to tell Remus and the Headmaster first…" she fidgeted. This was the first time he had her alone in her room since they had gotten here. She quickly turned around to shut her window and he caught a hint of a blush. So he was right. He wasn’t the only one affected here.

"So yeah ummm we can go back down stairs now…" He reached forward slowly and snaked his arms around her before pulling her close.

"Is that so Bambi?" he asked nuzzling her neck.


	23. Wolf Moon Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People tended to forget that even though Remus was quiet and reserved, he was also a Defense Master.

**January 16, 1995**  
First Full Moon of the New Year  
Surrey, England

He was a free man! It had taken a while since it had been decided that they would wait to release everything to the press and the world until after the hols. He was out in public without the fear of being caught. Right now he was waiting for Remus and the confrontation that he knew was coming. He had apparated out to Ottery St. Catchpole and they walked a short ways before he left her with a kiss on the nose and a heated glance before apparating away. Izzy had contacted him when she was able to get some privacy and she had told him about everything that had happened after he had left her.

And since Remus knew about them, he was waiting for the inevitable. And here it came. He waited until the other man was right in front of him before he cast a notice-me-not charm. Within seconds of him casting the charm he was knocked back by an unknown silent spell. People tended to forget that even though Remus was quiet and reserved, he was also a Defense Master. And despite coming from a dark family that had no qualms about fighting dirty, Remus still knew more spells. And with it being the day of the full moon he knew better than to fight back. Especially on the Wolf Moon. So he let Remus lose his steam; which took quite a while. Thankfully none of the spells were damaging.

No Remus would wait until they were done with what they needed to do to even begin on the damaging spells and charms. And these would be up there with the Cruciatus curse in his opinion.

When the spells finally stopped he was laying on the ground looking up at the sky. “Now that you have that out of the way for now. How about we focus on the task at hand?”

* * *

Further down Privet Drive things up until then happened as normal. Which is exactly how the Dursleys liked it, thank you very much. That was until this exact moment. If one were to look in through the window they would see Petunia and Vernon Dursley both tied to their chairs.

"Hullo Dursley. Tuney darling. You still remember me I see. Well do you remember my friend Remus? The werewolf? We four have a few things to discuss with each other. Namely your treatment of Izzy."


	24. Bloody Valentine Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was perfect now.

**February 14, 1995**   
**Hogwarts, Scotland**

It was Valentine's Day. A day that he had always looked forward to while in school, but never more than he looked forward to it than today. The Dursley’s had been dealt with and the investigation was over. And none of this would ever come back to bite them in the ass. The special edition of the Prophet had been released finally and he was having a gift delivered to Izzy. He glanced down at the note he had scrawled out.

 **** _Oh, my love_  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Everything was perfect now.


	25. To Ask or Not to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is not sure what she should do. Should she ask them? Did she want to know? Her childhood was out in the open now... everyone knew... and they all knew that she wasn't upset about them being gone. But should she ask them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. Is this? Could it be? It's an update! WOW it's been a long time since I updated this story! Isn't this crazy!? LOL Well here we go folks! The next installment of Isabella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!

**April 13, 1995  
Hogwarts, Scotland**

Izzy sat on her bed lost in thought. They were just about to leave for Hogwarts from Easter Break* and she still had yet to summon up the courage to ask Remus and Sirius. Did she really want to know? If she asked and they answered it could possibly completely destroy her world. But… then again… would it really? She frowned. Shouldn't she be crying? Shouldn't she be sad that her only living family members were now… not so living? Slaughtered like their lives meant nothing? People kept saying that once she got over the shock she would cry. Well they had stopped saying that after she had laughed a few times. They must have thought she had lost it. But she had never told anyone of how they had treated her. She knew that Fred, George and Ron had an idea that her home life wasn't exactly prefect. She had hinted at it to Remus… But they had no idea how bad it had actually been. The beatings had always stopped by the last month of summer; long enough for the bruises to heal.

A small part of her, one that she had kept locked away since she had heard the first disparaging words against Slytherins, said that they got what they deserved. Well if she was completely honest with herself it was more than just a small part. It was a  _very large_  part of her that as soon as Hagrid and Ron had started describing what Slytherins were like and how they were all dark she had panicked and locked it away. Then she had had started acting like the Gryffindor that they wanted her to be.

And she locked it even deeper when Sirius had asked her if she was a Slytherin. He had sounded so disapproving of her being a Slytherin, and she didn't want to disappoint him. But did Gryffindors do what he and Remus had done? And she knew they had done it. One look at Remus' eyes and she knew they had done it. What she was in shock over was that they were killed because of her.  _For her._  And that actually terrified her. Her question was how did Sirius convince Remus to do it? Remus had always seemed more… rational. More stable than Sirius. Right?

It seemed that he and Moony had come to an accord, because she knew that Remus had never been in synch with Moony more than he was at the head table in the Great Hall. And she knew they didn't regret it. Though… she was finding that people in the Wizarding World were very similar to those in the Muggle World… they said one thing and did something completely different. And that rat Peter had proven that Gryffindors weren't all light wizards. And from what she had been told, the Blacks were as dark as they came… and Remus  _was_  a werewolf.

Another thing that she had never told anyone… she had spent much of her childhood thinking and wishing that something horrible would happen to her relatives; especially on the nights after a beating. What would have happened had her accidental magic gotten away from her? If she could turn a teacher's hair blue, and even apparate away from Dudley and his gang, could she hurt a person? That wasn't the most important question though.

The most important question was… did she want them to admit it to her? Dare she even ask them? No. The saying 'Ignorance is Bliss' rang true in this situation. She didn't want to hear it from their mouths. At least this way she would get to live with Sirius. But it would seem that the Headmaster suspected the same things she did. According to Sirius, he had made a suggestion (read: veiled threat) that there needed to be a headquarters  _just in case_. He claimed that those close to her could be in serious danger, so the Weasley family would need to be sheltered. She knew for a fact that Sirius never suggested Grimmauld Place, and she was glad she hadn't been around when it was suggested. Because she knew he didn't like the headmaster at the moment, and from his attitude he didn’t like Molly Weasley either. Things had of course been a bit… tense in the house after everyone arrived. It seemed that the woman had decided to take control of the house believing that Sirius wasn’t doing a good enough job. She had come in and decided that the house needed to be cleaned from top to bottom. Sirius had merely laughed in her face and told her to have fun. Sirius’ wish of Kreacher having a heart attack came true, so the house looked rather lived in (read: Sirius’ clothes were everywhere as if he had stripped as soon as he walked into the house. Which he had.). She had tidied up a bit before the others arrived since they thankfully didn’t come straight to #12. But it unfortunately wasn’t enough for the older woman.

The next issue was the living arrangements. Despite her relationship with Sirius, she still had her own room. Despite the fact that it was almost as big as their dorm room back at Hogwarts, it was set up only for her… and Sirius when they weren’t sleeping in his room. Sirius had said that her room had once belonged to his brother and that as the heir to the family his room had a special ward on it to keep unwanted people out. She had toyed with having him activate it until the last second. He had thought it brilliant and said he could add whoever she wanted to it later once they arrived. When they had all arrived she decided that she was thankful that Sirius had activated it. Surprise, surprise… Mrs. Weasley had invited Hermione again.

+Flashback+

"I think I made it clear that I didn't want to bunk with anyone… I have my own room set up. One bed. And though it is a huge bed, I don't share beds." A total lie… but no one needed to know that.

"Oh nonsense Izzy dear! Now, show Ginny and Hermione to your room." Mrs. Weasley waved dismissively at her.

"Why can't I have my own room? Why can't I get my own room and they bunk together? Or better yet everyone gets their own room. There are enough bedrooms for that." She ground her teeth as she stared down the Weasley matriarch.

"Nonsense you don't need to room alone." Izzy almost screamed that she wouldn't be rooming alone. She'd have Sirius with her. But she just smiled stiffly and  _acquiesced._

"Fine." She replied tightly. "Come on you two…"

As they made their trek up the stairs it took everything that she had not to scream bloody murder.  _Who does that woman think she is?_

"Was it really necessary to talk to her like that?" Hermione spoke up. "She only made a suggestion." Izzy stopped and turned on Hermione still smiling tightly.

"A suggestion? No a suggestion is when you say 'why don't you…' and the suggest something. She ordered. I've made it quite clear that I don't want any of you rooming with me." She opened the door and smiled wider. "But go on. Since I don't seem to know what's in my own best interest. Go in." As Hermione stepped passed her, she put a hand out and stopped Ginny. When the other girl looked at her questioningly she just whispered. "Watch…"

Everyone else was walking up the stairs about the time that Hermione was tossed back. "Well what do ya know… you can't go in… oh bugger. Looks like I won't be sharing." She just grinned wickedly at the wide eyed girl.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who would put such a nasty thing like that on a room?" Molly screeched.

"That ward has been a part of this house since before I was born." Sirius answered. “Izzy likes her privacy. And from what I saw she didn't get it much while she was at the Burrow.” He just grinned wickedly when they all realized what he had said about being at the Burrow. “And I know for a fact that she doesn't get it at school. So I made this the one room where she could find sanctuary when she sought it. And if she wants, I will adjust it to allow others to come in as well. But only if she asks."

Hermione’s nose scrunched up. “It’s done in such dark colors.” Honestly she had decided long ago that Sirius had chosen those colors on purpose. The room looked very hedonistic with all the satins and silks done in Gryffindor red, black and silver. Of course it was much better than staring at the posters of scantily clad muggle women that Sirius had had on his wall.

"It’s actually quite relaxing. I have to stare at red and gold practically all year long. It’s nice to come home to a room that isn’t so violently colored.” She smiled slightly as she walked into the room. "I was thinking of adding you Ron… but if you don't wanna come in I understand. Gin you wanna come in?" Before the young redhead could even answer, her mother answered for her.

"Certainly not! And you will remove whatever you have done!"

"No." With that Izzy walked into her room and shut the door in the face of the blustering Molly Weasley. She leaned against the door and sighed. This was ridiculous. Was it so wrong to want privacy? That woman was slowly pushing her away. At the beginning of this past school term she had still viewed the woman as family, a mother figured despite the fact that she was bad mouthing Sirius and saying that he had confunded her.

Walking over to her bed she unceremoniously flopped down onto the end of it. She smiled as she heard the door open knowing right now only two people could come in. She didn't bother to look up to see who it was. She already knew from the screech of Molly Weasley.

"Sirius Black! What do you think you are doing going in there?!"

"What does it look like woman? Spending time with my god-daughter. And your screeching is even hurting  _my_ ears. I can only imagine how Moony's ears are feeling right now." Her undignified squawk was cut off by him shutting the door in her face.

No movement made her look up to see where he was. He was still standing in the door way watching her. His eyes were soft and he was smiling at her. She heard the clicking of her lock and he started walking towards her with a purpose. He stood over her in an intimidating manner. She had been leery of him since Valentine's Day. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. But she couldn't help it.

Placing his knees on either side of her he straddled her and leaned forward. His soft look had morphed into a heated one. Her hands, of their own volition, rose and her fingers threaded through his hair.

He tortured her for a few minutes by just barely brushing his lips over hers before he finally claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. She couldn't help but meld her body to his and try and pull him closer.

His cool hands slid up her shirt making her hiss. Just as he started to tug her shirt up someone started to knock on her door. His nails lightly raked over her skin as he tried to ignore the knocking. But whoever it was kept knocking and even started knocking louder. As he growled he slid off of her and gave her enough time to right herself before he snatched the door open.

"What?!" Ginny stood outside the door fidgeting.

"Umm… I was told to come and knock on the door…Professor Lupin said…" she looked confused as she peeked around him. "Not here and not now."

Sirius' eye twitched and he sighed. "I'd say to tell him that I said ‘bite me’… but he might do it…"

Ginny peeked around him again. "Ummm Izzy… I wanted to apologize for what mum said earlier…and I understand that you want privacy…"

"Thanks Gin… could you tell Remmy we'll be down in a few minutes?" She had come up behind Sirius and smiled at her younger friend. "I'll give you access later if you want it." With that the redhead walked off slowly, looking back randomly.

"Damnit…" Sirius whined. She just giggled, shook her head, and righted herself more in her mirror before she started to walk out of the room.

"We better get down there… you know he'll come up and search for us." She didn't see the hands making their way for her until I was too late. She was roughly snatched and backed into a wall before being brutally kissed. She knew her lips would be bruised by the time they reached downstairs, if not they would be swollen. He stepped back and admired his handy work then wrapped his arms around her and walked her down stairs. Sure enough her lips were slightly bruised and swollen.

Everyone was staring at her. Was it because of earlier? Or was it that she looked a bit rumpled? Either way she didn't like it. Sirius must have sensed her unease because he glared at everyone and blocked her from their view.

"There are some ground rules that NEED to be followed." Sirius spoke. For once his voice was quiet so everyone immediately paid attention. "There are objects in this house that I have yet to remove that SHOULD NOT be touched. There are rooms that are locked for a reason. If the door is locked, DO NOT unlock it. There are things in this house that have been here since before my parents were born. And they will most likely stay here until long after I'm dead. If you're not sure about something… ASK me or even Remus." He glanced at everyone quickly. "DO NOT deal with it on your own. Another thing; if you don't like the way I run my house. GET OUT." This last part was directed at Molly. "While we are on that subject… I am Izzy's guardian. But I am not her parent. And neither is anyone else in this house. Do not think you can control her life. If she wants to keep someone out of her room, she can. If she wants to be left alone. Leave her alone. If her door is shut. KNOCK." He paused to let everything sink in before he continued.

"I did not plan on having anyone else other than myself, Izzy, and Remus in this house. The only reason you're here is because the old man can't keep his nose out of other people's business. I don't care if you don't like me. I don't care if you don't trust me. Do not undermine me in my own home." Just for added affect he smiled a wide crazy smile. "Any questions? No? Good. I'm not in the mood to answer any. NOW! I don't have a house elf! He died. So… LET'S CELEBRATE!"

+End flashback+

No one had really known how to take the fact that Sirius wanted to celebrate the death of his house elf. Only she and Remus really understood his hatred of Kreacher.

Kreacher had after all been a  _very creepy_  elf.

Izzy honestly hadn’t wanted to clean anything, and knew that everyone else felt the same. She had quietly told Sirius that she knew a house elf that would be delighted to clean the house. And when everyone woke to an amazingly spotless house the next morning, she just smiled and said nothing as Mrs. Weasley asked what had happened. She had better things to worry about. Like trying to decide if she wanted to know the truth. She had tried hard to act normally, just as she knew that both Sirius and Remus had. But Sirius for the life of him couldn’t hide how smug he was, and Remus was jumpy. However, none of them had to say anything. They knew that she knew. It had been silently agreed on that none of them would ever bring it up.

That had of course been tested several times when someone would for some Merlin forsaken reason talk about who they thought did it. And for some reason they acted as if they were waiting for her to explode. And explode she did when she finally got tired of it. "What? You expect me to mourn the loss of the people who mistreated me? The people who starved me? Made me sleep in a cupboard for the ten years of my life? The people who habitually  ** _beat me_?**  No offence … but are you people daft?" Everyone seemed to be stunned. Even Snape. Whether it was because of what she admitted or because she had talked back she wasn’t sure. “Even after I started Hogwarts _Uncle_ Vernon continued to beat me. He would stop of course about a month before I was due back, so that I could heal. And then… and this is the funny thing… he stopped…I believe it started shortly after Sirius escaped… that's not the point though. The point is. I don't care. I'm glad they are dead.” She sighed in aggravation and flopped back on her bed.

Everyone had walked on eggshells after that. She knew that the conversation wasn’t over. No, like everything else it would be brought up again when someone either wanted to know why or when they wanted to try and change her mind. She didn’t mind if someone wanted to ask her why. She could talk all day about why she did what she did. And if someone presented their opinion in a polite fashion she would listen. But no one here would do that. No they would try to show her that she was wrong from the first sentence.

“Why?” she sat up and looked at Sirius and Remus who were standing in her doorway.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you not say anything? Not even to us?” She looked down at her lap and frowned. It looked like their silent agreement was over.

“Because… for years I used to dream about someone coming and taking me away from them...and…” She had never told anyone about her violent thoughts and she was afraid of what they would think of her. “I remember on the nights after a beating I would hope and dream that when I woke up… they wouldn’t be there. Or anywhere.” She ended in a whisper that if the other two in the room had been anyone else they wouldn’t have heard it.

“Oh Izzy.” Remus quickly sat on the other side of her and she was squished into a hug between them.

“I didn’t say anything because I already knew…it really wasn’t that hard to figure out… but I decided that ignorance was bliss…I didn’t want to confirm it. But I wasn’t upset about it.” She shook her head and laughed. "And people kept telling me that once the shock was over I would feel upset. Why I would cry over the people who beat me and called me a freak I don't know."

And just like that the air between them had been cleared. They each knew that they all had a bit of darkness in them now. They no longer had to hide the fact that none of them were innocent. Now if they could just keep that fact from being found out by the others, everything would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some people have them stay at Hogwarts for Easter and some have them going home. I am unsure how long their break would be... Easter that year was on April 7th so i figured 5-7 days would be a good enough break.


End file.
